The Change in the Wind
by Telemna Hyelle
Summary: For a long time they have been driven apart, the wide expanse of the sea between them. But finally the wind has changed, and the Pirate King is returning to claim what is his at last. SasuSaku month 2019.
1. Chapter 1: The Wind Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. How many times must I say it?_

_Chapter One_

_The Wind Changes_

_(Prompt: Far From Home)_

~.~

The dawn winds rushed across the surface of the deeps, and they tugged on the flags that hung from masts. The first was as orange as flames, decorated with a curl of flickering fire, cradled by a wreath of leaves—the colors of the Emperor. The second was blue as the deeps of the sea, emblazoned by a red and white fan, the symbol of the Royal Uchiha clan, rulers of the _Archipiélago de Fuego_ and foremost supporters of His Imperial Majesty.

The last was black, with the symbols of a cutlass and a blazing torch, superimposed by a navy falcon. The flag of the _Garuda_, the flagship of the Pirate Fleet and seat of the Pirate King.

At the bow of his ship the King stood, his face turned to the sky, his eyes closed as he felt the winds slip through the strands of his ebony hair.

His first mate, Suigetsu, approached him carefully from behind. He looked moody this morning, and no one wanted to get on the bad side of the Pirate King when he was ill-tempered.

"Lord Cap'n?" He said cautiously. "What are your orders this morning?"

For a moment it seemed as if the Captain hadn't heard him, but then he tilted his head, as if listening intently to something Suigetsu couldn't hear. Not that that was unusual—the Captain's connection to the god of the Sea was well-known on the _Garuda._

"There is a change in the wind, at last." Sasuke said, and he turned his head, blood-red eyes piercing Suigetsu. "Alert the ship. We set our prow towards home."

~.~

**Author's Notes:**  
**I _told _myself, "No more stories until you finish with _Amazement_ or at least with _TRS_." But then today I discovered July is SasuSaku month... and I've never done a prompt-based story before... so here you go! (Yes, I am very weak). I'm gonna write another chapter right after this, and I hope to be caught up to the prompts in a day or two. Just so you know, this is going to be one, cohesive story with each chapter inspired by the prompt of the day. I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen, but I have a vague idea of the ending. I'm really looking forward to finding out where exactly this is gonna lead! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Patterns in the Sand

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, probably never will. Good thing today is the Fourth of July, for I'll probably need some apple pie to console me now._

_Chapter Two_

_Patterns in the Sand_

_(Prompt: Patterns)_

~.~

He had been young when he first met her, and she was even younger. Back then he was not the Pirate King, ruler of the seas, beholden to none and ally to the Emperor and the Emperor's greatest vassal, the Uchiha King. He was only Sasuke, the second son of King Fugaku, who wanted nothing more than to leave the island and sail upon the waves.

In fact, that was what he had been attempting to do, that fateful morning. Ever since he was a toddler, the sea had held an irresistible pull for him. He was always running down to the beaches, and sometimes there would be strains of beautiful music that only he could hear, though sometimes he suspected his Great-Uncle Madara could as well.

Madara was the black sheep of the family—he had been the firstborn, but had thrown that responsibility to his younger brother (Sasuke's Grandfather, old King Izuna) and ran off to become the Pirate King. He was very old, now, his hair as white as the foam on the sea, and he was rarely home. But whenever the _Garuda_ was in port at the city of Rueda, he would keep Sasuke at his side and whisper secrets of the sea.

"Every so often," Madara would say, "the hand of the Sea God will lay heavily on a child of our line, and they shall always go to sea. After all, Indra himself was our forefather—and our blood does not forgot him. And those Children of Indra—like me, and I think like you—they become the Pirate Kings and Queens, who rule and govern the seas."

And Sasuke would listen with wide eyes, and would resolve to one day captain the _Garuda _like his uncle before him.

But Sasuke was impatient, and when one morning he woke to hear the song of the sea echoing in his ears, he couldn't resist. He snuck out of his room and down to the shrines at the back of the house. The royal shrine to Konoha, Goddess of Nature, stood on a hill overlooking the sea, and nearby was moored a little white boat. It was used by the priests to go and attended the shrine of the sea god, Indra, which was on a small outcropping that jutted out of the sea some thirty feet offshore. However, it was the perfect size for an eight-year-old boy to handle, and Sasuke had desperately wanted to do so since he'd first seen it. The sun was still low on the eastern horizon, and it lit the white sand and the blue waves with a faint golden hue. Sasuke paused on top of a dune and lifted his head, feeling the salt wind ruffle his hair, listening to the music of the deeps.

With a sigh of happiness, he turned to find the boat—only to discover the beach was not as abandoned as he had thought. There, on the white sand, was a little girl even younger than him. She was clad in the loose white robes of an acolyte of the shrines, and her pale pink hair blew in the sea-wind. She wasn't looking at him—instead her gaze was focused on the sand beneath her feet, where she was drawing patterns in the sand with a small rake.

Sasuke tilted his head curiously. _What's she doing? _He scrambled and slid down the side of the sand dune, but just as he was about to step foot on the beach, the girl's head snapped up. He froze as her sea-glass green eyes pierced his and she frowned fiercely.

"Don't step on the patterns!" She demanded. "I've been working on them since the beginning of low tide, and I'm almost finished. The Sea-God won't like it if you mess his patterns up!"

Sasuke looked down at his feet and realized there was something there—an intertwining, swirling medallion-like shape, painstakingly drawn on the sand. So, carefully, he skirted around the pattern and made his way to the girl.

"What are the patterns?" He asked brusquely, still a little annoyed at being ordered around by a lowly acolyte, even if she had very pretty eyes.

She blinked those eyes at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "You don't know what the patterns are?"

Sasuke grunted—he would have thought that was obvious. The girl pursed her lips, but answered readily enough. "They're an offering to the Sea God Indra!" She explained. "They're sometimes praises, sometimes prayers, sometimes just pretty patterns to please him. 'S my job as an a-co-lyte to draw them at low tide, so when the high tide comes it can sweep them into the ocean for the god to read."

Sasuke glanced down at the beach, looking at all the pretty patterns the little acolyte had drawn in the sand. He couldn't fathom what any of them meant. Then he glanced up at the boat he was coveting so dearly—it was there, moored at its little stone pier, ripe for the plucking. He knew he could probably just go and take it, but it would undoubtedly get the girl in trouble, since it happened on her watch.

Somehow, Sasuke didn't like that idea, so he settled for the next best thing. After all, he could always borrow the boat another day.

"Can—can you help me? I wanna draw something for Indra." He asked, looking away, trying to hide the faint color he could feel brushing his cheekbones. After a moment of silence, he glanced back to see the girl smiling happily, her eyes as bright and shining as the sea at noon-day.

"Of course!" She chirped happily. "Let's draw it right by the water's edge, where the Sea God will see it soon. Come on!" She snatched up his hand and tugged him after her, down to the margin of the sea, where the waves licked hungrily at the sand.

"Now," she said, turning to him and furrowing her brow seriously, "What d'you wanna say?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, so he leaned close and whispered it in her ear. Her eyes widened, and then she nodded in determination. "Right! I can do that. Just stand back and watch, sir!"

He did so, watching in awe as she spun around on the sand, bare feet dancing daintily, loose acolyte robes twirling and billowing in the wind from the sea, tongue peeking out of her mouth and she concentrated on his prayer. At the last, she stepped back, and she and Sasuke stared at the pattern.

It was full of swirls, like crashing, billowing waves, but he thought he could see the form of a ship and a crown nestled in the waters, and the characters of his own name. Then the girl knelt down, folding her hands and whispering the prayer aloud, before kissing her fingertips and touching the center of the pattern. She bounced up, then, and turned to him with a happy smile.

"There!" She said, "The God will _definitely_ be pleased with offering! I have no doubt he'll answer your prayer, sir!"

He grinned back at her, excitement welling up in his heart. "Thank you."

She blushed prettily, and he found himself speaking again. "What's your name?"

She blushed again, and bowed deeply, hands folded in the manner of the temple priests. "I'm Sakura, sir, the youngest a-co-lyte of the royal shrines."

_Sakura_. Sasuke thought, and nodded in approval. The name definitely suited her.

He glanced down, and was surprised to see the waves already eating away at his prayer. They swept up one more time, and his prayer was sucked away into the sea. At that very moment, a high-pitched whistle rang throughout the air, and Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see an albatross winging overhead.

Sakura grasped his hand in excitement, and Sasuke found he didn't mind it at all. "Look, look!" the little priestess said. "It's an albatross! Indra's sacred bird! It's a sign he's gonna answer your prayer!"

Sasuke looked up at the majestic white and black form, and he smiled, just a little, in content and excitement. "Yeah, I think you're right."

~.~

That was a long time ago, now, and the sands of Rueda had been long forbidden to Sasuke. But the wind had changed, and he knew that far away there was a young woman, still drawing patterns in the sand, wishing for his swift return.

And this prayer would be answered, just as the first had, for Sasuke was coming home at last.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the second chapter! I'm really getting excited about the story now, and I have some vague ideas about what prompts will contain which important plot points. I hope you all enjoy this, and wish me luck on catching up with the rest! Today is gonna be busy, but I hope to catch up tomorrow. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hands of a Healer

_Disclaimer: Neji would say Fate has declared I shall not own the rights to Naruto. Too bad for Fate and Neji I'm more of Naruto's school of thought. I'll get them one day, believe it! How shall I convince Kishimoto to give me them, though..._

_Chapter Three_

_Hands of a Healer_

_(Prompt: Medicine)_

~.~

"I'm _fine!_" Sasuke whined. "I don't needta go to the shrine to get fixed up!"

His brother snorted delicately. "You just want to avoid getting this whole _incident_ reported to mother. No, we're going to the shrine and the priests of Konoha will heal you. That's final."

Sasuke had nothing to say to this, for his big brother was absolutely correct. He pouted and turned his head to the side, going limp and allowing his brother to carry him without resistance.

"Speaking of this incident," Itach said, a distinct note of annoyance and disbelief in his voice, "What exactly possessed you to attempt to steal the shrine boat?"

The little prince refused to answer at first. The entire situation was horrendously embarrassing. He had made another attempt for the boat (when it wasn't low tide, to ensure Sakura wouldn't get in trouble), but his timing had been poor. He was just about to cast off from the pier when the head priest of Indra's royal shrine showed up. The head priest, Kisame (a friend of Itachi's, who was heavily blessed by the Sea God and was rumored to be the apprentice of Indra's High Priest), had an impressive pair of lungs on him. He yelled, and Sasuke startled, jumped, and made an attempt at escape.

Instead, Sasuke tripped on the edge of the boat, fell, and cracked his head upon the stones of the pier. Kisame had fetched Itachi, who had been decidedly _not_ impressed, and Itachi hauled his baby brother off towards Konoha's shrine to be healed.

After a minute of silence, Itachi grew tired of his brother's refusal. "_Well?_"

Sasuke shivered. Itachi was very good at pulling off the _Crown Prince of the Archipelago_ voice, and it was a foolish man indeed who didn't answer when Itachi asked like that.

"…just wanted to sail." Sasuke muttered, and buried his face in the soft fabric of his brother's blue coat.

"Oh, Sasuke," Itachi sighed gently, and his voice was fond. Itachi, unlike their father, listened to what Madara said, and he knew very well the burden upon his baby brother, even if Sasuke himself didn't understand. "If you wanted to so badly, I could have taken you out in my ship."

"Wouldn't have been the same!" Sasuke protested, and Itachi laughed.

"Very well, I'll take you out on my ship _and _let you captain it—" Sasuke sucked in a breath to shriek for joy, but his brother's next words put a damper on that, "Of course, that will have to wait until you're finished being grounded for trying to steal temple property."

"_Borrow_." Sasuke protested. Itachi didn't answer, but Sasuke could _hear_ the skeptical rise of his eyebrow.

Then Itachi stopped, and carefully lowered his brother to the ground. "Right, here we are. There should be someone who'll be able to patch up that nasty gash on your forehead."

Sasuke pulled self-conciously on the strip of fabric around his forehead, which Kisame had generously donated. He was very reluctantly, for he knew that as soon as one of the princes stepped into the healing room, the Queen would be noted.

And Queen Mikoto would _not_ be happy.

Sasuke carefully eyed the nearest exit and tensed his body, ready for flight. Sadly, Itachi was wise to his ways, and snagged Sasuke's hand before he could make a break for it. Sasuke protested mightily, but Itachi calmly hauled him into the healing room of the shrine.

At first glance, the room appeared to be abandoned. Sasuke blessed Indra, Konoha, Asura, and all the gods for their mercy, and began to spin around and take his leave.

Then, there was the noise of a stool sliding noisily against the tile floor, and slowly a small figure climbed up onto the stool behind the examining table. A tiny girl with pink hair, clad in an acolyte's robe and healer's apron appeared, and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

Sakura cleared her throat and bowed in the fashion of the priesthood, striving to imitate the calm professionalism of her superiors. "I'm Sakura, second healer of the shrine. How can I help you, please?"

The two princes stared back at her, non-plussed, before Itachi spoke calmly. "Am I take it you are in charge here, little miss?"

The girl nodded seriously, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, sir! Lady Shizune say's Imma pro-di-gy!"

Itachi smiled at her in the face of her enthusiasm, and Sasuke edged behind his leg in an attempt to hide heat on his face. Itachi, however, was having none of it today, and snatched Sasuke underneath the arms and deposited him on the table.

Sakura's green eyes widen. "Oh, it's you, sir! What's your name?"

Sasuke saw a glimmer of hope and shrugged. Itachi crushed that hope without remorse and answered, "He's the second prince, Sasuke Uchiha. He got his head gashed by being foolish, so I would greatly appreciate it if you fix him up."

Sasuke blushed even harder, but the little didn't seem to notice. She nodded in determination, then turned to Sasuke and removed the makeshift bandage, gazing at the gash critically. After a moment, she scrambled down from the stool and set about grinding up a poultice, pushing her stool back and forth across the floor. Itachi immediately offered assistance, but the little healer brushed him off with a smile and wave of her hand.

When the poultice was all gathered together, Sakura clapped her hands together and bowed, muttering a prayer to the goddess Konoha. Then, to Itachi and Sasuke's amaze, there was a flash of green light.

Sakura turned around and scooted the stool back to the examining table, carefully cradling the bowl of poultice to her chest as she scrambled up. She scooped up some with her finger and gently applied it to his gash. It was rather cool, but where it touched his skin it tingled and burned slightly, like the cold fire in his mouth when he chewed the mint leaves in his mother's garden. Once his gash had been cared for, Sakura fetched bandages and carefully bound his head, her tiny fingers smoothing out the creases in the linen.

Sasuke blushed at the sensation, and Itachi eyed him knowingly, a smirk across his lips and in his eyes.

"There!" The little healer said in satisfaction. "Should be healed by morning, I think!"

Itachi blinked. "Really? So soon?"

Sakura blushed daintily. "_Mama_ says that Konoha's blessed me since I was a baby, so I can heal people real fast! Just wait and see!"

The crown prince nodded thoughtfully, then extended a hand to his little brother. "Come, Sasuke, we don't want to take up the lady's time."

Sasuke took his brother's hand and jumped to the floor, then turned back to Sakura and bowed as deeply as he dared. "Thank you."

Sakura hurried down to the ground and ran over, her eyes wide and earnest. "No need to thank me, it's my job! Please be careful now."

Sasuke nodded and turned to go, only to stop when he heard the little acolyte cry out, "Wait!"

He paused and looked back, to see the girl smiling at him. "Just so you know, your highness, I've been adding your prayer to the offerings every day!"

Sasuke felt that horrible blush begin to stain his ears scarlet, so he bowed a hasty thanks and fled. Itachi followed a bit more sedately, chuckling under his breath. Once they left the shrine but before they ran off, he called out, "Hey, little brother, come back!"

Sasuke turned on his heel and scampered back, his face and eyes bright with curiosity. "What is it, big brother?"

Itachi smiled, and Sasuke warily decided he did not like the sly spark in his brother's eyes. "Since I do not wish to disturb the little healer's day, I've decided it is our solemn duty to ensure Mother is informed of your little misadventures. Off we go!"

Before Sasuke to get his feet to flee, a heavy hand landed on his little head, and Itachi walked off, dragging his reluctant brother behind him.

~.~

Queen Mikoto was unhappy indeed, and forbid Sasuke from setting a foot on a boat for a whole month, though this punishment was soothed by the promise of captaining Itachi's _Karasu _for a day after the month was complete. Added to the duty of washing and scrubbing the little pier he had cracked his head upon. This was Itachi's suggestion, with a knowing, mischievous look in his eye—and if Sasuke always happened to be cleaning the pier at low tide, well… no one can say who was responsible for that.

And, just as Sakura had said, the next morning they removed the bandages to find Sasuke's forehead completely healed. Sasuke had been ecstatic, while Itachi was not so.

Great power drew the greedy like flies to honey. Still, Sakura was blessed by the gods and they took care of their own, and besides, the little acolyte had a devoted protector in the form of his brother.

_Yes_, Itachi thought with a smile, _All will be well in the end._

And the time was drawing near when his supposition may either fail or prove true.

~.~

**Author's Notes:**

**And the Plot begins to make itself known! **

**Man, I had hoped to get two chapters out today, but I guess such a happening was not meant to be (Shut up, Neji, stop polluting my thoughts). Hope to achieve that tomorrow, though!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all the response, the reviews, faves and follows! They often really light up my day, so thank you all so much! Have a good day! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: City of the Gods

_Disclaimer: Are these things even really that necessary? Like, really. This is a fanfiction website, why on earth would I be writing on it if I was Kishimoto? Unless, of course, I was secretely Kishimoto and I'm just doing this for funsies. If that's the truth, though, I'll never tell. _

_Chapter Four_

_City of the Gods_

_(Prompt: City Lights)_

~.~

On his tenth birthday, Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. Why, he wasn't sure. Some part of him, the strange, fuzzy feeling at the back of his brain told him he had had a strange dream, but he couldn't remember any of it.

He rolled into a ball and closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. He slipped out from under his covers and padded to the window, climbing onto the cushioned window seat and resting his arms on the sill. His room partly looked out over the city, and partly over the waters of the sea. It was late at night, but here and there amongst the houses of Reuda he cold see glimmers of lights, lanterns set out for husbands that might come home from the sea at any time.

Then he looked up at the sky and his breath caught. The stars were bright and blue in the dark velvet of the summer night sky, shining brilliantly in the absence of the moon's light. He smled at them and leaned his cheek on his arm. When he was a little kid (some yearss ago, now, after all, he was ten years old, nearly a man!) he would go to Itachi's room when he couldn't sleep. Itachi would take Sasuke out on his balcony, and Sasuke's brother would tell him stories of the Gods and Heroes of ages past, of ancient kings and forgotten treasures.

One such night, when the summer stars were shining as brightly as they were this night, Sasuke asked Itachi what they were.

"Well," Itachi had said, his voice aking on the lilt of a storyteller, and Sasuke settled in for a good tale. Itachi was very, very smart, and duuring tthe winter months he went off to study in the temple of Tobirama, the God of Knowledge, in Hojas, the capital of the Empire. He was, after all, the heir of the Uchiha throne, and only the best would do for him. Sasuke was just the second son, but he didn't mind-he would much rather simply be taught by the tutors and then have time to go down to the piers and watch the ships.

"The priests say that the stars are the lights in the windows of the City of the Gods in Heaven, and the lights are them watching us, to see if we are following their statutes." Itachi said, his voice thoughtful, and Sasuke thought about this. It did make sense.

"Is that what you think, brother?" He asked, and Itachi smiled.

"Yes, of a sort."

Sasuke tilted his head curiously at the phrasing, and Itachi laughed and explained. "They are the Gods-omnipotent and all-knowing. They do not need windows to watch us, they already know. No, I think the stars are indeed the lights of the City of the Gods, but I believe they were lit for our benefit. The Gods light their lanterns in order to guide the sailors safely across the darkness of the seas, to remind us that they are there, watching over us, listening to us and keeping us safe."

Sasuke thought about it and smiled, snuggling deeper into Itachi's lap. "I like your version better, 'Tachi."

Itachi had laughed again, and began telling Sasuke a story of a mariner who found his way home through a hurricane by following a single star.

And now here Sasuke was, staring at the stars, and a plan sprang into his mind. He slipped down from the window seat and grabbed his favorite black cloak (it was styled after Itachi's and Uncle Madara's coat, and it made Sasuke feel very grown up), pulling it on over his pale nightgown. On silent bare feet he sneaked through the empty white halls of the palace, slipping out of the gate in the garden and making his way down to the beach.

The little white boat was bobbing gently up and down the waves by the pier, and Sasuke crept onto it and cast off, taking the oar in hand and rowing across the water. Unlike his previous (failed) attempts at borrowiong the boat, he had a goal in his mind instead of a nebulous wish to set sail upon the waves.

He was going to the temple of Indra.

The temple was not a particularly large strutcure-built upon an outcropping of rock jutting out of the dark waves of the sea, built out of smooth black stone that gleamed darkly blue when the sun hit it. Now it gleamed stranglely in the gloaming, picking out the faint reflection of the blue stars shining up above.

Sasuke tied the boat to the pier there, and carefully climbed out of the boat and up the steps to the temple.

It was quiet inside, save for the faint hushing of the wave against the rocks below and the sighing of the wind around the corrners. His damp feet slapped against the smooth tile of the floor as he approached the alter and bowed down, forehead to the floor.

When he spoke, his voice was thin in the darkness. "Great God Indra, for as long as I can remember I've been hearing the sea singing. I don't know why. Uncle Madara-I think he hears the same thing. When he's around and father isn't, he tell me about you, Indra, and your chosen ones. And Itachi-he tells me about the Pirate Kings and the look in his eye are all weird. And for me, I just have to sail! I get all restless the longer and farther away I am frrom the sea, and I don't understand why! I know you have something to do with it, God, so can you pleas tell me why? I know I'm not someone very important, but Itachi and Uncle Madara says you're our forefather, so please listen to me. Please. I have to know."

He finished his speech in a final, gasping breath, and closed his eyes. For one second everything was silent and still, and the next there was uproar.

The winds and waves howled, the temple shook, there was a booming roll of thunder and brilliant flash lightning, all for one terrible, terrible moment that seemed to last for eternity, and then there was stillness. In the stillness, Sasuke lifted up his head and looked upon his God.

He was taller than anyone Sasuke had met before, staring down at him silently. When he entered the temple, all the torches had flared to life, and Sasuke could see Indra clearly. His hair was dark and wild as the waves of the sea he ruled, but his skin was as pale as alabaster. And his eyes-they were as brilliant red as the sun in the morning that heralds a storm.

His eyes burned down into Sasuke's pale, startled face, and then-Indra smiled.

"My child." He said, and his voice sounded both deep and clear, as if it were the very voice of the seas themselves. "It is a great burden you bear, perhaps too great for one so young."

"What is that burden?" Sasuke asked, and felt like fainting at the fact he had managed to speak to a God.

Indra knelt down, and placed on heavy hand on Sasuke's head, his eyes staring into Sasuke's own. "You are born of my blood. Every generation or so one of my descendents will be born with a large dose of my blood, and they will be drawn to the sea. They may stay on land longer or shorter, but in the end they will end up on the sea, for the sea flows in their veins. They are bound to it, and cannot live without it for long. And to those children I will grant great Power, and they become the Pirate Kings and Queens, who sail the waters and govern those who dwell upon it."

Indra smiled again, and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's, his red gaze burning into Sasuke's, and Sasuke could swear he felt his own eyes burning in response. "I have heard your prayers, little pirate king, and behold, they have been answered since before you were born. When the time is right, you will come to me, and in time you will take up the mantle Madara bore before you, and others before him, all the way back to my own second son when the seas were young."

Sasuke's heart leapt for joy. "Thank you!" He gasped out, and without thinking flung his arms about the god. He realized what he did a moment later and stumbled back, but Indra merely laughed.

"Yes," He said, "I think you will do well. You have courage in your heart, and are faithful to the Gods. But you must promise me, here and now, to forever uphold the laws of the Sea and the Gods, and seek to do what is right and obey us always."

Daringly, Sasuke stared back at the god, his face set with determination, and repeated words he had heard his Uncle Madara recite in the dark of a stormy night. "By the breath of the wind and the salt of the water, I swear to do so as long as the Lights of the City of the Gods remain to guide us by the water-roads." As he spoke, he felt something, as if his words were heard and forever written, an oath set in stone by the Gods themselves, and he forced his knees not to tremble.

Indra smiled again, slow and pleased, and nodded. "Very good. I will remember your promise and hold you to it as long as you dwell in this world, but I have faith in you. Now go, but do not tarry on land too long. I will be waiting."

Then he was gone, in a flash of lightning and a single roll of thunder, the torches went out, and Sasuke fell flat upon his face, unconcious.

~.~

Sakura had uneasy dreams. She used to have strange dreams, often, but that was back when she dwelt with her mother in the Temple of Konoha. Now she slept in the rooms allotted to the resident priests, and her dreams were calmer. So it was very, very surprising she had a dream now.

It was fuzzy and unclear, but the image of the temple of Indra stuck in her head, firm and unwavering. So, Sakura got out of bed and hurriedly dressed in her acolyte's robes, lit a candle, and took the Priest's door which led straight to the shrines. It was summer and the night was warm, and from the dull grey glow on the horizon and the faintness of the stars Sakura guessed it nearly dawn. Still, it was dark and the light her candle cast was little, so she was very thankful the stones of the road were kept smooth.

She stepped out onto the priest's little pier, held up her candle, and blinked. The pier was empty, and the priest's boat was gone. Sakura bit her lip unhappily. There was only one person who would be foolish enough to steal the priest's boat.

She whirled around and ran back up the road. She knew who had taken the boat, and she knew who would help her and where to find him.

The Head Priest of Indra's shrine was Master Kisame, and he was good friends with the Crown Prince, Itachi. It was common knowledge among the palace priesthood that Kisame and Itachi could be found practicing their swordplay in the training rooms early in the morning. So Sakura snatched up the skirt of her robes and ran there as fast as she could, skidding to a stop before the great wooden doors. She frowned unhappily up at them. The training room was home to a great deal of weaponry, and with that in mind the carpenter who made the door had placed the handles higher up, in order to prevent curious kids from entering and possibly injuring themselves.

Since Sakura was only eight years old, this presented a problem.

Sending off a quick prayer to her patron goddess, in hopes that she might be heard, Sakura banged on the wooden door as hard as she could.

There was silence at first and Sakura bit her lip, resigned to waiting outside the training doors until the prince arrived, but then she heard footsteps on the far side of the door. After a moment it swung open to reveal the curious faces of the Crown Prince and the Head Priest staring down at her, surprise writ in their expressions.

"Sakura?" Kisame said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Low tide was rather late last night."

"I woke up!" Sakura gasped out nervously, "I had a strange dream, like I used to have back home in the temple, and it was all about Lord Indra's shrine. So I went to go there, but, but," she gulped and gazed up at Itachi's face, her green eyes wide and earnest. "But the boat was missing."

Itachi closed his eyes and groaned. "Sasuke."

Sakura nodded miserably.

Itachi sighed and said, "Come along then, Miss Sakura, let's go find my foolish, wayward little brother."

As the Head Priest of Indra, Kisame had a private boat, so they went to where it was moored and Kisame rowed them out to the shrine.

"I'm a priest," Kisame had said, "And if I have learned anything in my years of serving the gods, it is that they rarely deal in coincidences. You dreamt of the shrine the same time the little prince went missing, and so it is to the shrine we'll go."

The ride was swift, for Kisame was big and strong, and so they quickly reached the shrine and moored the boat. Itachi leaped out and rushed up the steps, the tails of his cloak flutterinig behind hiim, leaving Kisame to help the little acolyte out onto dry land.

They ran up the steps after the crown prince and into the shrine, only to find Itachi kneeling besides the crumpled form of his brother.

Sakura let out a squeak of dismay and rushed forward as Itachi scooped up the limp Sasuke into his arms. "I-is he all right, your highness?"

Itachi nodded once, but his skin was still pale from his fright. "He's fine, just sleeping."

At the familiar sound of Itachi's voice, Sasuke stirred, coming awake even though his eyes stayed closed sleepily. " 'Tachi?"

"Sasuke?" Itachi said, his voice low and soothing. "Are you alright? Why were you sleeping in the temple?"

Sasuke nuzzled his head into Itachi's chest tiredly, and Sakura nervously clasped her hands in front of her chest as they waited for his answer.

"Dunno..." Sasuke mumbled. "Had a funny dream'n couldn' sleep, so I wenta pray here... an' Indra said he was gonna answwer my prayer when Imma ready. Guess i fell s'eep then..."

There was a funny little silence, and Kisame moved to kneel beside Itachi, his face intent as he shared a glance with the Crown Prince. "Excuse me, Prince Sasuke, but did Indra talk to you?"

Sasuke nodded into his brother's chest and grunted. Itachi threaded his fingers through Sasuke's spiky hair, his features grave and wary. "Are you certain he talked to you, Sasuke, and that it wasn't a dream?"

Annoyed at the disbelief and the head-stroking gesture that Sasuke believed to be for little boys (not essentially men like him), Sasuke sat up and slowly opened his sleepy eyes to glare at his brother. "Don't you believe me, Itachi? Didja think I'd dream something like the entire shrine shaking? "

But neither of his three guests answered-they were far too busy staring in shock at Sasuke's blood red irises.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**And the plot hath thickened... man did I enjoy writing this chapter! Also, and apology for the lateness and the quality-yesterday my computer's charging cord gave up the ghost with no warning, leaving me with only my tablet and my puny little tablet keyboard with which to write fanfics for you guys. And because this keybaord is extremely tiny, the amount of typos increase. I hope I got all of them but one can never be too sure.**

**Thanks to all of you for the faves, follows, and your absolutely lovely reviews! (And to the one Guest: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my disclaimers! They're fun to write and it's nice to know you guys appreciate them :) )**

**I hope to catch up on the chapter backlog tomorrow, but we'll see. See y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: The High Priests Gather

_Disclaimer: Aha! I have it at last-I shall reclaim the eye that Danzo so cruelly and greedily stole, for he does definitely not deserve it, old sack of avaricious flesh that he is. And then, I shall use the Kotoamatsukami and convince Kishimoto to hand over all the rights to Naruto to me, and Naruto will be mine at last! Ah, I love it when a plan comes together..._

_Chapter Five_

_The High Priests Gather_

_(Prompt: Festival)_

~.~

Of all the many nations that bound the even more numerous islands together, the greatest of all was said to be the Empire of Torbellino. It was said that Emperors were descended from the Sky God Asura himself, and were known for their kindness and fairnes and nobility as well as their strength and determination, and they were greatly loved. Many great kings and their vassals had sworn fealty to the Torbellino Empire, such as the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Akimichi, the Hyuuga, the Uzumaki, and, most famously, the Uchiha. Proof of this fact was that the current Emperor was only a child, and yet all the clans supported him fiercely and would not think of betraying him.

Emperor Naruto Asura Uzumaki Namikaze de Senju had been ruling since he was just three years old, and was now twelve, being two year's Sasuke's senior.

However, if you asked Sasuke, the second son of Fugaku would claim that while Naruto's body may be older, the two year age difference between their mental states would lie firmly in Sasuke's favor. Not to mention the fact that even with two years on Sasuke, the Uchiha had three inches on his Imperial Highness.

Naruto would loudly screech about growth spurts, Sasuke would scoff, and Itachi would be forced to break up the oncoming battle.

_Again._

As far as Sasuke was concerned, it was all proof of his long-held theory: in short, the Emperor was an idiot.

To be fair, Sasuke did have some points-the young Emperor was immature and could be dense at times, but he was not a fool. It was clear Naruto had been favored by Asura the Sky God since his birth, and since the death of the previous Emperor and Empress, he had been raised by Asura's High Priest, the Lord Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Naruto and Itachi had all grown up together, in a way. The late Empress, Kushina, had been the daughter of a low-ranked member of the Uzumaki clan, just as Sasuke's mother Mikoto had been a low-ranked member of the Uchiha clan. Both their parents, however, had desired their tdaughters to have the best they could, so they scrimped and saved and Kushina and Mikoto ended up being sent to the same school, a prestigeous academy for noble young women run by priestesses of the Knowledgeable Tobirama. There, being poorer and not exactly fitting in, Kushina and Mikoto had bonded, and there, in the city of Hojas on _La Isla Oculta_, they had met their future husbands. Against all odds, the reserved and stiff Prince of the Uchiha had managed to win his bride first, for Kushina had been a rare kind of stubborn that gave the young Prince Minato a run for his money. But the same year Itachi was born, Minato-then newly-crowned emperor, in the wake of his father's death-and Kushina were wed, and Naruto followed three years later.

Two years after that, Sasuke had been born, but a year and a little more saw Naruto as Emperor.

Naruto's guardian and regent, the High Priest Jiraiya thought it wise to keep up the connection, so the royal children were kept close. Naruto would come to spend part of the summer holiday on Rueda, and even though he and Itachi and Shisui (King Fugaku's nephew and likely commander of the Uchiha navy) were all in different years in school, they kept the same room. This ensured Itachi would have good company, and Naruto would have two older, intelligent students to help him with his homework.

And, most notablly, the Emperor would attend all the great festivals at Rueda, and today was no exception. It was the ninth day of the ninth month, which meant it was the holy day of the Three Great Gods-Indra of the Sea, Konoha of Land and Nature, and Asura of the Sky. The main square of Rueda was bedecked in streamers in yellow, green and blue, and bright paper lanterns hung everywhere. Smells and spices permeated the air, twining with the sweet strains of flutes and lutes and the beat of the festival drums. The square was full with people in ther brightest finery, dancing and laughing and talking and eating, celebrating the kindness and generosity of the gods.

People from all over the empire came here for the festival, and nearly everyone of note had attended-almost all the vassal kings of the empire and many of thier own vassals, not to mention the Emperor's impressive train.

Of course, the High Priests of the Three Gods were present. There was Yagura, High Priest of Inda, a diminutive man hold a staff, and there was of course the Lord Jiraiya, the Emperor's regent and Asura's High Priest. Last was Tsunade, the Emperor' aunt and former crown princess of Torbellino, and who dwelt upon Rueda in the Temple of Konoha as the goddess' High Priestess.

Accompanying them were many priests and acolytes of their orders, as well as holy men and women from many other temples.

Last but not least, which was a great surprise to everyone save Itachi, Madara Uchiha attended, accompanied by his own High Priest of Indra, his son, Obito. The Old Pirate King strode in the central square as if he walked there every day, swept a bow to the Royal Family, and then proceeded to go brood in a dark corner.

Shortly after his arrival and at the first possible moment, Itachi reached down and took Sasuke by the hand. "Come along, there's some people who want to talk to you," Itachi whispered, and he led his brother off through the crowd.

They were apparently expecting Itachi's and Sasuke's coming, for they were all gathered-Yagura, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Kisame and a nervous little Sakura, Shisui and Izumi (a lower ranked priestess of the goddess Kanna, and a very special friendof Itachi's), and the Pirate King and his two priests, Lord Obito and his wife, Lady Rin.

"All right," Madara said gruffly with one white eyebrow raised, "What did you gather us all for?"

Itachi glanced down at Sasuke, who was fighting the urge to take refuge behind the flowing black tails of Itachi's formal coat. But, at Itachi's encouraging nod he stepped forward (even if somewhat reluctantly), took a deep breath, and opened his eyes wide.

In the light from the festival lanterns, they gleamed a dull red. All the priests caught their breath, while Madara only smirked, a pleased expression upon his face.

"The Sharingan," Yagura said solemnly, after a long moment, "the gift of Indra to the Uchiha Kings. We all know Prince Itachi awoke his when he was very young... why does the second son bear one as well?"

"It is as you said, Yagura," Obito cut in smoothly. He was the High Priest of the PIrate Fleet, and while he was missing his left eye and the right side of his face was marred by three shorter, curving scars, he was still quite handsome. It was said that many maidens still mourned over the fact that Obito's attention was firmly affixed on his wife and could not be swayed.

"The Sharingan is Indra's gift to the Uchiha Kings and Queens-this means both the Ruler of the _Archipiélago de Feugo_ and the Ruler of the Pirate Fleet. Both my Father and my Uncle bore it."

Madara stepped forward as soon as Obito finished speaking, and he lifted his head in order to display his own blood-red irises. "This is merely confirmation that little Prince Sasuke is what I longed suspected-my chosen sucessor, Indra's hand-picked heir to the Pirate Crown."

Tsunade spoke then, her honey colored eyes sharp and shrewd as she gazed at the little prince. "Is this true, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gulped, uncertain how to go on, but then he caught the green gaze of Sakura, standing silently by the High Priestess of Konoha. She did not speak aloud, by her eyes were sparkling with faith, and Sasuke found the words slipping from his lips, his apprehension gone.

"Indra called me to his shrine to have a private audience with me, where he told me that one day I would be Pirate King and serve him in ruling the seas."

His gaze met his Uncle Madara's and his cousin Obito's, and they smiled at him in approval and kinship. They were like him-men called by Indra, who had seawater flowing in their veins.

_Someday._ Sasuke thought, his heart stirring in excitement. _Someday soon!_

"Well, this is a pretty pickle." Jiraiya said, tilting his head to one side. "Far be it from me to question the judgement of the Gods, but it would have been far easier on us if the Sea God had picked a favorite from a more distant branch of the Uchiha. Fugaku will not be pleased."

Itachi grimaced. "I am well aware of that. That is why I have gathered you all together-you have clearly seen the evidence, and when the time comes I ask your support in sending Sasuke to sea and into Madara's tutelage. My royal father is not the only one who will object to the arrangement-I suspect that certain members of both the Uchiha and the Imperial courts will have their reservations."

At Itachi's words, the air suddenly changed, from relaxed and curious to dark and tense. Those present shared solemn glances before bowing deeply towards Itachi and Sasuke. "You have our word," Yagura said, "For we are the servants of the Gods, and we will do all we can to uphold their words and wishes and see that justice is done."

Itachi sighed at that, and smiled in relief, before bowing back. "I thank you then, from the utmost bottom of my heart."

With that, their business was concluded, and they began to disperse. Just as the young priestess Izumi was about to leave, however, Itachi stepped forward, a strange, tense set to his shoulders. Sasuke eyed him in confusion, wondering where his usually completely calm and composed elder brother had gone.

"Lady Izumi," Itachi said, low and earnestly, "I confess I have greatly missed your company during these summer holiday months... would you perhaps wish to accompany me around the festival? I seem to remember you told me once that you left Rueda when you were far too young to remember it, and," he swallowed, hard, as Sasuke watched in fascination and Shisui in growing amusement, "And I would be glad indeed to introduce you to our fair city."

Izumi's face colored prettily, and she ducked her head in shyness. She was not a stunning beauty, but she was definitely a pretty little thing, with a sweet face and smooth chocolate hair and sea-dark eyes, but Sasuke suspected that Itachi thought Izumi's happy smile and gentle eyes were far more beautiful than many of the woman that paraded for his attention. Still, he couldn't understand why Itachi would go to such a fuss over a girl, after all, Itachi was a genius. _Surely_ he knew all girls had cooties?

_Well,_ Sasuke reflected,_ Except for Sakura. There's no way she has something like cooties. She's favored by the goddess Konoha after all._ He nodded, satisfied by his logic. Konoha was the patronness of healing, there was no way he would allow her favorite to be infected by something like that. There was no danger in spending time with Sakura.

At that thought, Sasuke remembered that he had wished to invite Sakura to explore the festival with him and Naruto, and turned to do so-only to see her walk off, hand-in-hand with the Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade.

He blinked in confusion. _Perhaps they have important temple stuff to talk about?_

He was about to run after them, anyway, but Sakura turned and glanced back him, her little hand lifting to wave him a farewell. At almost the same moment, Jiraiya looked back, his gaze narrowed and surprisingly baleful. Sauke did not know what he did to bring the wrath of Asura's high priest down upon his head, but he followed his instincts and hid behind Shisui.

It was unwise, after all, to fight a battle without knowing why the battle was being fought. Still... Sasuke was too prideful to retreat completely, so he leaned out from behind Shisui's back and returned Jiraiya's glare fiercely. He was Sasuke Uchiha, after all, and no old man priest could best him!

After a moment of locked, heated gazes, Jiraiya smirked and turned away, and the trio disappeared around the corner. In their wake they left a completely oblivious Itachi and Izumi, a Shisui who was trying his best to contain his hilarity, and Sasuke, who was wondering a the feeling of intense dread that was settling into his stomach.

There was more here than meets the eye, clearly, Sasuke decided, but there will be time to discover that later. Right now, it was Festival Day, and his favorite stall (which sold fried tomato slices on sticks) usually set up near here. He darted off into the crowd, leaving behind Itachi and Izumi, who were now setting off to explore the island with shyly entwined hands and a highly amused Shisui for a chaperone.

Sasuke was off to find the blonde, loudmouthed idiot of an Emperor (after he snagged a stick of his favorite festival snack... or maybe three or four), because in about half an hour it would be time for the beach race. Naruto had beaten him last several years (having the advantage of age), but _this_ was the year Sasuke would win. He was certain of it!

_Still,_ he thought wistfully, _Wish Sakura wasn't busy. I wanted her to cheer me on._

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**I neeeed sleeeeep...**

**I stayed up waaaay too late finishing this, but it needed to be done! I'm far enough behind as it is. Still, I'm super tired. I hope this chapter is coherent, but I wrote it almost entirely tonight, and I fear my sleepiness may have marred it some. I hope not. I'll have to look over it again tomorrow in case I missed something in this look-through. **

**Because of that sleepiness, I will keep my final remarks short, so I can get to bed (and sleep. All the sleep). So,**

**No. 1-Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and your lovely reviews! I'm so glad your enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**No. 2-Shisuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I need to get him in this fic more... he hasn't even spoken yet! Or I don't think he has, at least. I hope I'll be able to squeeze him in in later chapters!**

**No. 3-ItaIzu! I love these two so much!, and it's my first time writing it. It's an AU so it's pretty different but I hope I did a good job.**

**No. 4-Any guessess as to exactly what Jiraiya's deal was at the end of this chapter, and what exactly are the undercurrents in his and Sasuke's little interaction? I know and Shisui seems to as well, and I wonder how many of you can guess correctly!**

**Well, that's all for tonight! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Substance of the Air

_Disclaimer: I was gonna come up with something clever to put here but now I'm too sleepy. Ah well. I guess late to bed and too dang early to rise makes a girl sleepy, stressed, and still not in possession of the rights to Naruto._

_Chapter Six_

_Substance of the Air_

_(Prompt: Sharp Edges)_

~.~

Sakura had always been a special child, even before her birth. Her mother, after all, had been a princess once.

Tsunade was the eldest child of old Emperor Hashirama, and if all had gone as it ought, she would be ruling as Empress even now. But then tragedy struck—her baby brother and her betrothed died in a shipwreck, and Tsunade withdrew in her sorrow. She forsook her birthright and handed it off to her only living sibling, the boy who would one day become Emperor Minato, Emperor Naruto's father. Then, in the dead of night, Tsunade ran off to the temple of Konoha to become a priestess, claiming sanctuary.

Once sanctuary has been claimed, none, not even the emperor himself, can remove the plaintiff from the temple; that is the god or goddess' right alone. So Hashirama agreed to let Tsunade stay at the temple, where she was taught in the art of healing and inducted into the priesthood.

The goddess showed her great favor, and soon she rose through the ranks and was shipped off to Rueda to become Head Priestess.

After a while, Hashirama fell ill and died, and Tsunade's brother Minato became Emperor. Not long before this, the King Izuna Uchiha had also died, leaving his son Fugaku as King. This caused some unrest—some people claimed that neither Minato nor Fugaku should inherit their respective thrones, being respectively a second son and the son of one. Many lobbied for Tsunade to be drawn from her temple and made Empress, and others clamored for Madara's return, or at least the return of his young son, Obito.

The elders of the nation were very concerned, and they came up with a solution. Tsunade was the biggest connection between Minato and Fugaku—she was Minato's sister and dwelt as High Priestess in Fugaku's capital city. If they could find some way to show Tsunade's support of her brother's reign and the Emperor's support of Fugaku's, all their troubles would be over.

They suggested a marriage—a wedding between the High Priestess of Konoha and the High Priest of Asura, who had been Emperor Minato's teacher and mentor. By marrying Minato's chief advisor, she would be supporting him, and having Minato's chief advisor marry the High Priestess on Rueda was showing the Emperor's favor towards the Uchiha king.

Tsunade said no.

Then, however, Konoha came to the priestess in a dream, though to this day none knows what she said save Tsunade. But Tsunade awoke, climbed from her bed, and accepted the proposal, and was married to High Priest Jiraiya within a sixmonth.

Then, they promptly proceeded to ignore each other for years, up until when Minato died.

Minato had been the last of her brothers, her only living relative save for his toddler son Naruto, Tsunade little Emperor-nephew. And Jiraiya… to Jiraiya Minato had been a little brother and a son, and he had loved him dearly.

In their shared, inescapable grief they drew together, and in each other's arms they found solace and love.

And so, some months after Minato's death, his sister conceived a child.

To their great sorrow, because of their conflicting duties Jiraiya was kept from his wife from the majority of the pregnancy, a fact which made both their tempers highly volatile and the subordinates acutely miserable as a result. They only managed to meet during the High Feast Days and Festivals, and only if they were held on Rueda.

But then, when Tsunade was going about her duties in the inner sanctum of the goddess, she went into labor a month too early. It was a very dangerous birth, and Tsunade cried out to her goddess in fear and distress for the child's life, and weeping for her loneliness, separated from her husband during her travail.

Konoha responded to this impassioned prayer at her very seat, and did two very unprecedented things—she instantly fetched a very startled Jiraiya from his home on _La Isla Oculta_ and dropped him into her inner sanctuary, and she materialized herself to aid in the birth, to the shock of all involved.

Of course, with the appearance of the goddess, the birth was finished in a very brief span of time, and both mother and child were healthy. The goddess departed again, but not before leaning down and laying a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"This one will be special." Konoha had said, soft and tenderly. "Daughter of two high priests, born of the line of the Emperors, birthed in my inner sanctum. Guard her, for great power will be hers to wield, in time."

In thanks and gratitude, Tsunade and Jiraiya gave their daughter the name _Sakura,_ which was the Naming Tongue equivalent of _Cerezo,_ the goddess Konoha's sacred tree. She was a pretty child, with pink hair inherited from the red-haired clan of Sakura's grandmother Mito, and bright green eyes from Jiraiya's long-dead mother. All the members of the temple doted upon her, and Sakura grew up playing in the temple gardens and playing hide-and-seek amidst the columns.

And before long the goddess' word proved true, and little Sakura began displaying the beginnings of her power. Her gifts were twofold—her hands carried great power to heal and aid and bring comfort, and secondly, she dreamt. Sakura rarely knew what it was she dreamt of—things that were, things that are, things that have not yet come to pass, and sometimes all of them at once. She grew up at the temple, being taught carefully by her mother how to control her powers. When she was nearly six years old, however, the goddess Konoha appeared to her in a dream.

"_Go to the royal shrines and be apprenticed there. Here your powers come easily for you, for you are surrounded by my power, which builds and strengthen your own. Now, however, the time has come for you to access them away from the conduit of my temple."_

When Sakura had awoken, she had told her mother, who sadly agreed, and Sakura was sent to serve in the royal shrines on the far side of the island.

There, she struggled to relearn how to use her powers, which was a slow uphill climb indeed. Her healing powers came sooner, but now she had dwelt in the palace for two years, and Sakura had only experienced one dream.

Until tonight, that was.

She scrambled out of bed, her heart thumping in her throat, so hard Sakura's throat felt sore. The wind outside howled in wintry wrath, and Sakura shivered, grabbing her coat and pulling it on over her nightgown. She had barely slept at all, Sakura realized, glancing at her clock before rushing out the door. Beneath Sakura's bare feet the tile of the floor felt freezing cold, and the chill ran up her legs to freeze her lungs in her chest.

"Please, goddess," She whispered through numb lips. "Guide my feet to someone who will help! Please, oh please, have mercy, o goddess!"

There was a breath of wind that swept down the hall, and all of a sudden the chill in her muscles seemed to melt away. Her heart beating frantically and running with a speed Sakura _knew_ to not be her own, she darted back and forth through the halls with a surety she could never replicate, even in daylight. She was a lowly acolyte, after all, and did not venture further beyond the priest's quarters in the palace.

As she ran, her minds eye replayed the image of her dream before her—a roaring wind and the beating of the winter rains against a glass pane, a glimmer of steel in the candlelight, a woman's scream, and a fallen crown in a puddle of blood.

"Oh, goddess, let me not be too late!" She gasped, and all of a sudden, her feet stopped.

Sakura was standing before an ornate door that had a glimmer of lantern light showing beneath it. Steeling her courage, she grabbed ahold of the brass handle and managed to pull it open just enough for her to slip through.

The room was wide and tall, reaching up and vanishing in the darkness, filled with shelves full of books. _The library_. Sakura realized, just as her gaze narrowed on the occupants.

Crown Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke were sitting there, comfortably ensconced in chairs with snacks on hand, their lantern casting its warm glow over their game of chess. In the moment before they noticed her entrance, Sakura saw the sympathetic smirk on Itachi's face and the grumpy frown on Sasuke's. It was rather clear who exactly was winning the match.

But then both princes turned to face the now-opened door, and their expressions changed dramatically. Sasuke's face lit up, a smile brightening the room, while Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called happily. "What are you doing here? Do you wanna help me beat Itachi?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasping sob. Both Princes' eyes widened, and Sasuke frowned fiercely, dashing forward and crouching in front of her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He demanded fiercely. "Do I need to beat someone up?"

"Wait, Sasuke," Itachi said, joining his brother. He reached out and placed a careful hand on Sakura's head, his eyes kind and gentle. "Do you have something to tell us, little miss?"

"T-the goddess!" Sakura gasped out, trying desperately to hold back the tears. "She s-sent me… please, you have to save the King!"

Itachi's expression immediately went blank, calm and controlled, but Sakura could see the fear and determination blazing in his eyes. He swung to his feet and grabbed the sword that was leaning against the chair, slinging the belt around his waist with practiced ease. "Sasuke, Sakura, come with me. We must hurry." And with a swirl of the black tails of his coat, he ran out into the hallway.

Sasuke's face was pale but his eyes were hard, and he jumped to his feet and grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon, we need to keep up with him if we're gonna help Mother and Father!" He said, and ran after his brother, pulling an unprotesting Sakura behind him.

Itachi was growing tall and was in possession of long legs, while Sasuke was merely ten and Sakura only eight, so the crown prince easily left them behind despite their best efforts. Sasuke's grip on her hand grew fiercer and fiercer until Sakura's fingers began to ache, but she barely noticed above the own pounding of her heart. With every other step she breathed out a prayer.

_Please Goddess, have mercy_

_Let us not be too late_

_Please Goddess, save the king_

The run seemed to last forever, but it truly was barely a minute, for the library was at the far end of the hall where the royal quarters were located. Up ahead, they saw Itachi step back from the wall before rushing forward, bashing his shoulder into the door. The door shuddered but resisted stoutly, so Itachi reared back to try again.

This time, whatever was blocking the door gave way, and the crown prince burst into the room. By this time Sasuke and Sakura had managed to catch up, and they followed after him, only to stop once they got inside the door.

In front of them stood Itachi, his body tense and his sword already in his hand. Across the room stood the King and Queen, King Fugaku standing protectively in front of his wife. In front of the two rulers was a man clad in black, a sword of his own held to the King's throat.

Sakura gasped, and she felt Sasuke's fingers clench like a vice about her hand. _Oh, Goddess, Goddess!_

The intruder seemed to glance at Itachi, the children, and then at his targets. Fugaku stared back at him, his jaw firm and eyes blazing with the courage and pride entwined with the blood of the Uchiha.

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes from the sharp edge of the blade, which glinted cruelly in the candlelight. _Goddess Konoha!_

The man in black shrugged slightly and swept his blade across Fugaku's throat.

Before the man even moved a muscle, Itachi had hurtled across the room, Sasuke hot on his tail. Mikoto, screaming out her grief, tried to catch her husband's body. She was a small thing, though, and they both fell to the floor.

An instant later, Itachi drove his sword into the heart of the murderer, but it was far too late.

Sakura ran across the room, the bloody crown from her dream dancing across her mind like a horrifying specter, and she sank to her knees besides the King. She reached out for him with trembling hands, biting her lip in an effort to not squeeze her eyes shut against the horrifying sight.

Perhaps, she was soon enough that she could save him?

Her fingers touched his flesh, and she felt his life blood spilling over her hand. There was no pulse, and Sakura was not skilled enough to fix such mortal injuries just yet.

"I'm sorry." She croaked, unsure of who she was addressing. Queen Mikoto? King Fugaku? Itachi? _Sasuke_? "I'm so, so sorry… I can't…"

Mikoto nodded, once, before slowly climbing to her feet, her hands and pale nightgown streaked with horrifying red.

She turned to Itachi, who was standing there over the dead body of the kingslayer, Sasuke clutching onto his sleeve with all his might. Both were staring silently at the King's body, but their gazes flickered over to their mother when she stood.

Slowly and carefully, Mikoto bowed, her tangled black hair sweeping the floor. "The King—the King is dead," She choked out, her voice barely holding back her sobs. "Long live King Itachi."

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**I'm kinda on the fence about this chapter. I hope you all like it! **

**It's super late (again… I hope this doesn't become a habit), both in time and in updating. Sorry about the late update! I had really hoped to have this chapter done before now, but life did not cooperate. Ah well.  
Anyway, as you can see, the question of Jiraiya's protectiveness over Sakura has been revealed. In this AU, Jiraiya and Tsunade are Sakura's parents. I don't think I've ever seen that anywhere before, so that'll be unusual at least. I hope it makes the sense to you it did to me. Poor Sasuke—Jiraiya is already onto his feelings for Jiraiya's precious baby girl. I pity the boy, really. **

**To CelticSpring, that was a very interesting guess! I considered adding that as a part of Jiraiya's motivations after you brought it up (it was a super intriguing thought) but sadly decided against it as it is in conflict with some future plot points. Not to mention Sakura is Naruto's first cousin in this AU, and he thinks of her as a sister instead of a love interest. Also, yes, this is a non-massacre story. Fugaku's untimely death is as massacre-y as it gets, and the death was not dealt by Itachi. **

**To everyone else who reviewed, thanks so much for taking the time to talk about what you liked! It really brightens my day when I get the 'new review' emails. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope to have the next chapter out soon!**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Advent of the Emperor

_Disclaimer: If I were Kishimoto, I would have Sasuke's birthday be the 24th instead of the 23rd, cause the 24th is my half-birthday. Then Sasuke and I would be half-birthday buddies! Of course, if I was Kishimoto, my half-birthday would be May 8th instead, which renders this entire disclaimer moot. Ah well._

_Chapter Seven_

_ The Advent of the Emperor_

_(Prompt: One of These Nights)_

_~.~_

Itachi had been crowned King on the eighth day after Fugaku's funeral, as was the custom. The people of the _Archipiélago del Feugo _gathered on Rueda to witness the coronation, which was a rather solemn affair.

Itachi had knelt before all his people, in the royal blue coat with the extra long coattails that only the Uchiha Kings wore. High Priest Yagura of Indra, patron god of the Uchiha, listened intently as the crown prince spoke his vows, and then the diminutive priest lowered the crown onto Itachi's dark head.

The crown was a simple thing—a silver band adorned by a ruby, the jewel of the Uchiha clan.

Then Itachi stood and turned to his people, and his eyes gleamed the same shade as the gem on his forehead, putting to death all doubts as to his worthiness to lead. He was in possession of the King's Eyes, the powerful gift of the Sea God Indra to the Uchiha Kings and Queens, the legendary _Sharingan_.

Sasuke stood by his mother at the foot of the dais, eyeing her in concern. The seven days of mourning had passed, but Mikoto was still clad in an inky gown with a matching veil. Both Sasuke and Itachi had tried to convince her to change, but she was adamant.

Sasuke wondered if he would ever see his mother in bright colors again.

Yagura turned the people and lifted his staff in the air. "People of the Archipelago! I give unto you your king—Itachi, son of Fugaku, heir of the Uchiha clan, descended from the blood of Indra himself! All hail King Itachi! Long may he reign!"

The people echoed the cry, and Itachi bowed to his people in solemn pledge to serve them all his days.

Sasuke looked at his older brother. While some saw brave and strong king; wise and kind and just, who had saved his mother and avenged the foul murder of his father, many saw a young lad, not yet sixteen.

Far too young to be king.

But Sasuke knew Itachi, and perhaps they were right. Perhaps Itachi _was_ too young to be king, but the fact remained that Itachi _was _king.

And if Sasuke knew anything, he knew that Itachi always, always did what he set out to do.

_The Archipelago's in good hands_. Sasuke thought. _And Father—and Father can rest in peace._

~.~

Normally, about a month after the official coronation, a new king or leader in the empire would swear their loyalty to the Empire. Itachi was no exception, though the festivities surrounding the ceremony were.

You see, it all began with Shisui.

Shisui _lived_ to meddle, and his favorite target was his baby cousin, Itachi.

Shisui decided that Itachi, in his exalted new role, would need looking after. Therefore, the young, newly appointed Admiral took matters into his own hands, stole Itachi's seal, and wrote a _very _special letter, which was then sent post-haste to _La Isla Oculta_.

There were many temples on the capital island of the Empire, just as there were several on the isle of Rueda. One of these temples was dedicated to Kanna, goddess of marriage, motherhood, children, and happiness in the home. The letter was delivered their swiftly, and the high priest and the temple conceded to "Itachi's" demands.

The young priestess Izumi was packed up and sent off to Rueda, in order to fulfil the betrothal contract the Uchiha King had supposedly sent to the temple.

The real Itachi was far from pleased when he found out.

Now, Itachi was incredibly dangerous, a prodigy in the art of swordsmanship, deadly even discounting the power of his royal _Sharingan_. However, Shisui had one advantage that manage d to even the field twixt the two.

Shisui could run very, very fast.

The ability managed to keep Shisui out of the reach of his imminent doom long enough to calm down the King and reassure Itachi that Izumi _wouldn't_ have accepted the betrothal contract if she didn't love him.

"You can even explain it all to her, once she gets here," Shisui added, "And if you want, you can properly propose yourself then."

Itachi accepted this plan, and Shisui was spared. Still, no one felt particularly sorry for Shisui when he was suddenly scheduled to _assist _with Itachi's training.

It was as Sasuke had known since he was a baby: Itachi always wins.

Luckily for Shisui's continued well-being, Izumi thought the entire situation amusing and quite happily accepted Itachi's private proposal. Preparations for the wedding began in earnest, and after a month of ruling as King, Itachi and Izumi were wed on a bright winter's day.

After the wedding, King Itachi Uchiha and his new queen knelt down before Emperor Naruto and swore their allegiance, which Naruto accepted with a grin, and then the party began.

Sasuke didn't really like parties. Festivals were fun, when he could slip in an out of the crowds with Naruto and just have fun. This party was full of nobility and politicians, all come to see the wedding of the young Uchiha king and congratulate him on the commencement of his reign. It was even worse than usual, because people would keep coming up to him and expressing their condolences. _If people keep this up, than one of these nights I'm gonna snap and punch somebody in the face._ Sasuke thought sourly.

Sasuke scowled and tucked into a bowl of _pico de gallo_, his favorite food. He knew Itachi had requested it to be served at the party, just for him—Itachi was more fond of the sweet than the spicy.

_Just like him, to put others first, even on his wedding day. _Sasuke glanced up and looked over at the high table.

Itachi and Izumi were there, Itachi in his royal coat and Izumi resplendent in a white gown. One his new sister-in-law's head was a silver circlet adorned with pearls—the Queen's crown. It suited her, Sasuke thought. They were talking with High Priest Jiraiya and laughing, and from the way they were sitting Sasuke thought they were holding hands under the table.

He snorted and took another bite. _Who knew that Itachi could be so mushy?_

"Hey, jerkface."

Sasuke scowled. "Idiot."

Naruto plunked down into the seat next to him with an undignified sprawl, grinning fiercely. "Now, is that anyway to talk to your emperor, widdle Sasuke."

"If I killed you," Sasuke replied, "I think more people would praise my name than accuse me of treason."

"So _mean_," Naruto whined. "Not very becoming of a prince."

"Whatever you say, idiot."

Naruto scoffed, but surprisingly didn't respond. After a moment, he spoke quietly. "I only remember my dad a little. I was only three when their ship went down, ya know."

Sasuke grunted and pointedly looked away.

"I remember his coat, best. It was so cool looking! White with red embroidery—I'm gonna get one of those in a year or two, when I'm old enough. And I remember him sneaking away to play with me in the garden. Mom was so mad, ya know… Dad had left all his paperwork behind to play with me. I really wish…" The emperor's normally cheerful voice was somber, and his words trailed off. "Anyway, I would tell you I'm sorry, but I know you'd probably sock me in the face if I did, you jerk."

Despite himself, Sasuke smirked.

"So I won't tell you that." Naruto continued. "Instead, I'll tell you this—I know how you feel, at least a little. And don't spend too much time moping. I knew Uncle Fugaku pretty well, and he'd want you to be strong. He always said you would be, and you wouldn't want to disappoint him, ya know?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, then glanced over at the face of his imperial best friend. "I guess you're not a complete moron."

Naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked and continued. "Sometimes, you can be only _mostly_ a moron."

"_HEY!_" Naruto yelled. "You're such a jerk of a little kid! I honestly don't see what my precious baby cousin sees in you."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"My cousin Sakura!" Naruto explained. "She's always going on about how nice you are—you musta tricked her or something! That's exactly the type of thing jerks like you do."

"Sakura's your _cousin?_" Sasuke asked, feeling rather as if the world had begun to sway beneath his feet.

"Yup! She's Aunt Tsunade's and Uncle Jiraiya's daughter. Didn't you know? Jiraiya's always going on about her."

Sasuke blinked again. "You sure we're talking about the same Sakura?"

"Oh, I can assure you our beloved emperor is quite correct," Shisui said. "Surprised to find out our little Sakura is just short of a princess?"

Naruto and Sasuke spun to face Shisui. "What are you doing here?!"

Shisui grinned from his seat across the table from them, shrugging elegantly. "Oh, I was just walking by when I heard something about Sasuke's little friend, and I got curious!"

_He's not even really trying to hide the fact he was eavesdropping._ Sasuke grouched.

"What's so curious about Sakura? She's a bit too young for you," Naruto said, "Besides, you're still clearly mooning after the Duchess Hana Inuzuka."

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Shisui responded with a haughty sniff. A second later, his expression grew grave. "I was curious, though… have you heard the rumors?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged quizzical glances. "No, what sort of rumors?" Naruto asked.

Shisui shrugged again, but his eyes were sharp. "Oh, ones about Sakura, talking about her skill as a healer and about her dreams. Apparently one of the guards blabbed about the dream she had… that night… and it's passing around quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone who is anyone knows about our little pink-haired priestess-in-training soon."

Sasuke and Naruto stiffened. Back when Sasuke had first gained his _Sharingan, _Itachi had gone to great lengths to impress the need for secrecy onto his little brother. There would always be power-hungry people in the world, and young children with great abilities were a tempting target.

"I just thought I'd tell you about the rumors… it's always important for someone to have friends who'll help defend them against the problems that… rumors can spawn." Shisui said.

"Thanks, Shisui." Sasuke said quietly, and Shisui nodded solemnly. Then the newly-appointed Admiral of the Uchiha navy grinned and stood.

"Well, I'm off to bug the groom. King he may be, but it's my duty as his best friend to tease him on his wedding day!" Shisui turned, raising one hand in farewell before flitting off into the crowd, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

The emperor turned to the newly-promoted crown prince, his face grave. "If that's true… I'm stuck in Hojas most of the time. I can trust you to look after my baby cousin, right?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you even need to ask, idiot?"

~.~

Sasuke had trouble sleeping that night, so he snuck out of the palace and to his favorite spot. There was a little hollow place between several large rocks, just large enough for a couple people to sit. It was high up on the beach, high enough to be both safe from high tide and to allow one to look out over the water. Sasuke had discovered it one day when he had accidentally thrown a ball into it, and he'd never seen anyone else there, so he was pretty sure he was the only one who knew about it.

Therefore, he was quite startled to climb over the rocks hiding it from view, only to discover a little girl with pink hair huddled in the space.

"S-sakura?" Sasuke gasped, so startled he almost lost his grip on the rock and fell. The girl twitched, then slowly raised her head up.

Her hair was sticking to her cheeks, and in the light of the moon Sasuke could make out the redness of her eyes and the tears trailing down her face.

Sakura was crying.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! This was supposed to be my birthday present for Sasuke, but sadly yesterday ended up being a VERY bad day for me, so I'm posting it today instead.**

**Happy birthday to our favorite, the one and only Sasuke! I can't say how glad I am that we know that you get your head on straight in the end. You'll always be very dear to our heart.**

**Thank you all for your follows, faves, and lovely reviews! They all mean so much to me.**

**Speaking of reviews, CelticSpring, in answer to your question: Yes, Sakura is very aware Naruto is her cousin. Family is very important to Tsunade, Sakura's mother, and Naruto is all Tsunade has left of her beloved baby brother. Naruto's about five years older than Sakura in this world, and he's always looked out for her as best he can.**

**On side notes—More Shisui! Man do I love writing him. Never did it before, but I'm pleased with the result. I guess this is a chapter of firsts, cause this is also my first time writing my favorite besties—Naruto and Sasuke. It was way easier than I had thought it would be, and Naruto having several years on Sasuke gave it an interesting twist.**

**Also, if anyone is curious, yes, Itachi and Izumi are both fifteen in this chapter. I want to say that I do not support people getting married that young nowadays, but this is a fantasy AU set in an older time. The truth is, people were marrying as young as fifteen just a little more than a hundred years ago. Can't imagine it's particularly healthy to bind two hormonal teenages together in a life-long commitment, but I didn't live back then.**

**Looking forward to writing the next chapter… we're slowly but steadily drawing closer to the event that causes the situation in the Prologue. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it, but it'll be a couple chapters yet.**

**See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Promise Under Stars

_Disclaimer: I feel like I'm the one who should be crying, instead of Sakura. After all, I have to keep coming up with something clever in each chapter to say I don't own Naruto! Why must you remind me so? Have you no mercy?_

_Chapter Eight_

_A Promise Under Stars_

_(Prompt: Oasis)_

~.~

Sakura was crying.

Sasuke did not know why she was crying, nor why her tears made his chest feel hollow and his stomach heavy and his anger flare fierce and bright. All that he knew was that Sakura wasn't supposed to cry, _ever._ She was supposed to be happy and smile, and if she didn't stop crying right now, Sasuke would go and find whatever it was that made her cry and then _teach it a lesson_.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, which he wore over his nightgown, and searched frantically, coming up at last with a soft square of linen. He immediately snatched Sakura's hand and pressed the handkerchief into it. "H-here, take this, wipe your face."

_Then you can tell me why you're crying so I can beat the snot out of those responsible._

Sakura sniffled again, but smiled a little at his offering, and began to wipe her face as she was bid. Then she blew her nose and politely folded it again, handing it back.

Sasuke shook his head, quickly, and pressed it back into her hand. "No, I don't need it, I got plenty. Mother always makes sure I have one." He glanced off, towards the dark sea silvered by moonlight, trying to hide the mortifying heat crawling across his cheekbones. "Just keep it, 'ncase you need it again."

She blinked her luminous green eyes and stared down at the handkerchief, before smiling softly and placing it in a pocket. "Thank you." She whispered, but her voice was raw and sor from crying.

Sasuke sat down next to her gingerly, wrapping his arms around one leg and steadfastedly not looking at his companion. "So… wanna talk about it?" He said awkwardly.

Sakura sniffled and shook her head. "It's selfish." She whispered. "I'm so selfish."

"You're not selfish!" Sasuke protested. "You're so nice, you can't be selfish."

Sakura sniffled again and buried her face in her knees, trying not to cry. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before venturing, "Why do you think you're selfish?"

"'Cause," Sakura gasped out, "I'm sad 'cause papa can't spend much time with mama an' me, b-but I should be thankful that I have a papaaa."

Sasuke swallowed hard before managing to ask, "Why can't your papa spend time with you?"

"Papa is Asura's High P-priest," Sakura said, "'an I _know_ that's important, and cousin Naruto tells me papa talks about mama and me all the time and I _know_ he l-loves us an' I _know _he wishes to with us lots, but I wish he _was_ here_!_ It's so lonely, and Papa doesn't have anyone 'cept Naruto so he's all alone, and – and mama doesn't smile the same when p-papa isn't here! I wanna mama smile, and I wanna papa to kiss me goodnigh' evry night!"

Sasuke hunched his shoulders and ducked his head. "You're not selfish, to want that." He whispered.

"_Yes I am!_" Sakura wailed. "I have a papa an' shoul' be thankfulll, cause you don't even have a papa any-mo-reee an' _s'all my_ _fault_!" She collapsed into a ball and began sobbing.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and then he shot to his feet. "That's not true!" He yelled. "It's not, it's _not_—" He bent over and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, pulling her upright so they were face to face. "It's _not!_"

Sakura bit her lip, her reddened eyes wide and tears streaming down her blotchy face. "B-but I wasn't fast enough-!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You _did your best_. And," his throat swelled, but he forced the words past the lump in his throat. "And maybe Father couldn't be s-saved, but you _did save Mother_. You did all you could, as fast as you could, and Mother's all right! You got me'n'Tachi, and we were able to keep her safe. You did everything you could, so you're not to blame. Itachi says the only ones to blame are the people that killed Father, no one else."

"B-but," Sakura whispered, "If I was stronger, I mighta been able to see it earlier, or-or I could've healed him—"

Sasuke shook his head frantically, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head back and forth, feeling a tear of his own leak from the corner of his eye. "Doesn't matter! Didn't happen, and it couldn't have. So stop it!"

Sakura stared up at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving, and a burning _need_ for her to understand arose in his heart. He let go of her and stepped back, pointing at her face determinedly. "Lady Acolyte Sakura of the Goddess Konoha, you saved the life of Queen Mikoto my mother! In order to repay that debt, I swear upon my blood and my eyes to protect you, for as long as I live! That's a promise, heard by the gods through the windows of heaven!"

He scowled down at her, feeling his cheeks light in embarrassment. "Do you understand now?"

Sakura stared at him, startled and wide-eyed, but then she nodded, her cheeks reddening beneath the moonlight. Slowly, she wiped her face again, and then ducked her head, but Sasuke could tell he was smiling.

Satisfied, he plopped down next to her, leaning his back against the rock. After a moment of silence he spoke. "This is my quiet spot, how did you find it?"

Sakura shrugged shyly. "I don't know, I just did."

Sasuke tugged on a strand of his bangs thoughtfully. "Maybe the goddess led you here, so I could find you."

"Maybe," Sakura said quietly, and when he snuck a glance over at her he could tell she was blushing. It made his chest swell and feel all warm.

"…If you want," he said slowly, trying to seem nonchalant, "You can come here, whenever you want. It'll be our space, just ours. A special spot, like the oases in the big sandy islands to the south. And," he said, his chest tingling with nerves for some strange reason, "If you ever come here and want to be alone, I'll stand guard outside to keep anyone away."

A small warm hand, still slightly damp from her earlier tears, snuck across the gap between them to clasp Sasuke's hand. "Thank you, your highness," Sakura whispered shyly. "I'd like that."

"Right!" Sasuke said, tightening his bigger fingers around her small one firmly, his heart feeling all bright and full and happy, in a way it hasn't since that dark, dreadful night. "It's a promise."

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Funnily enough, this was all supposed to be part of last chapter, but in order to post on (the day after) Sasuke's birthday, I had to cut in half. It worked well, though, as I realized the second half of the original chapter fit rather nicely into the 'oasis' prompt slot, which I previously had no plans for.**

**Speaking of the last chapter, sorry to leave you with that cliffhanger for so long! The last couple weeks have been pretty crazy. Sadly, I have a big project to finish up so I probably won't be able to update again on any of my stories until the 5th of August.**

**(Probably, that is… I have a legendary talent for procrastination, even though I really really shouldn't work on anything other than my work project)**

**After that, since it'll no longer be SasuSaku month (sadness! So much sadness! Honestly, it should be SasuSaku _year_ and have it be every year, if you ask me), this story will no longer be my sole priority. All this means is that my other stories will be getting updates as well, though this one will definitely update more often.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's our first real batch of SasuSaku moments, so yay! They're so cute and fun to write when they're this age.**

**I hope Sasuke wasn't OOC… my feeling is, since it wasn't his entire family murdered by his trusted and beloved older brother this time, his reaction would be a little calmer. He also has Itachi and his mother and Shisui and Madara and Obito to help him through his grief. He's not left all alone with the weight of an entire dead clan on his shoulders, which I feel is a very important factor. Plus, the curse of hatred doesn't exist in this world, so the whole 'extreme hatred/revenge shtick' thing wouldn't be a factor anyway.**

**Thank you all for the faves, follows, and most excellent reviews!**

**Also, thank you to the kind Guest for the wish for better days—You're welcome, and I've been doing much better, thank you! What happened last time was that I was told I essentially had to write an entire half of a chapter in less than a day. I managed it, barely, but was up until 7:45 in the morning and got less than an hour of sleep. I was exhausted and stressed and just generally feeling crappy, and your message really brightened my day! All the lovely days to you!**

**That's all for now, I guess. Until next time—our prompt is "Rice Wine", wherein our spiky-haired second son will come of age at thirteen. Old enough, in the laws of the Empire, to go to sea!**

**See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Coming-of-Age

_Disclaimer: Naruto was rather disappointed in my original plan from Chapter 5's disclaimer—he says using Shisui's eye to get the rights to Naruto would be as bad as what Danzo was doing. He's right, so I have come up with another plan. I will bake a chocolate cake, and use it to bribe Itachi into helping me, instead. _

_Chapter Nine_

_The Coming-of-Age_

_(Prompt: Rice Wine)_

_ ~.~_

It was on the twenty-third day of the seventh month, in twelfth year of the reign of Emperor Naruto, that Prince Sasuke Uchiha turned thirteen.

Thirteen was quite an auspicious number amongst the men of the Empire, for it was the age when they were first considered men. Not fully men, of course—still two years to young to wed, but old enough (_At LAST_) to be allowed to join a ship's crew and sail upon the sea.

It was an age Sasuke had been _longing_ to be ever since he was six years old, so Sakura was very confused to find her friend sulking in their 'Oasis' early on the morning of his thirteenth birthday.

She carefully climbed down into the hollow and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, frowning unhappily. "It's just… I'm finally old enough to follow my dreams and my destiny, and I… don't want to."

Sakura stared at him. _Was he an imposter? Or sick?_

Sasuke seemed to sense her stare and scowled, turning his head away. "I can't leave Itachi. Not yet. He's doing a great job, but he's pretty young and it's hard, and I'm his brother! He's always been there to take care of me, and I _know _he's got Shisui and Izumi, but it's my turn to help _him_. The sea…" He gulped, hard, and forced the words out of his throat. "The sea can wait, for a year or two. Not too long, but I know he needs me, just to be here. I'm not gonna leave him, yet, not while I'm still needed."

Sakura's green eyes softened, and she reached out and shyly caught ahold of the tails of his coat, holding it in an attempt to comfort. Sasuke saw her gesture, and in a moment of boldness that surprised even him, the prince reached down and grabbed her hand.

Sakura's face turned the color of the Royal Eye, and Sasuke's ears threatened to do the same, but neither of them tried to separate their hands.

~.~

There was a feast held in Sasuke's honor, for it was not every day that a prince came of age. Itachi and Queen Mikoto ensured his favorite dishes were served, and that the sweets he so despised were no where to be found. After the feast he was swarmed with gifts, which, luckily, he was allowed to open in private.

His favorites were, of course, the gifts his family gave him.

Shisui gave him a book of charts, in order that Sasuke could study the waters beyond the archipelago. Izumi gave him a wide-brimmed, slightly floppy hat with a glorious dark blue ploom, something she claimed every ship captain needed.

Sasuke loved it, but was to grown up now to squeal about it, so he nodded seriously and thanked her. The smile and wink Izumi gave him told Sasuke she had understood.

Mother gave him a new coat, his first one with a high collar, though the coat tails still only went to about halfway to his thigh. "You're not quite old enough for that, yet. You may be a prince, but you'll have to wait for a proper coat just like the other boys must."

Sasuke was a little impatient for that day to come, but he supposed he'd better take any proof of his manhood that he could. Besides, it was a very nice coat—a rich blue, and soft and smooth to the touch.

His favorite of all was Itachi's gift, however—a proper cutlass, just like the ones the pirates use! Itachi also promised to instruct Sasuke in it's use, with the added bonus that once Sasuke was old enough, Itachi would give him Kusanagi, one of the god-blessed swords of Indra's son Susano'o, himself.

Itachi wielded Kusanagi's twin, Totsuka, and Sasuke thought the idea of the two brothers wielding the brother swords to be very fine, indeed.

Naruto was not able to attend, being distracted by the preparations for his upcoming wedding, but he did not forget Sasuke's birthday. The Emperor sent an emissary bearing Sasuke's gift—a sacred Albatross, trained by the priests of Indra on _La Isla Oculta_ to bear messages and letters across the teeming waves.

Sasuke was quite pleased with the gift. He was rather less pleased with the bird's name; 'Namikaze', 'wind and waves' in the Naming Tongue, which was a very fine name for an albatross. It was also one of Naruto's names, and Sasuke thought it both idiotic and vain that the Emperor had named the bird after himself. Unfortunately, the bird was stuck with it—it had been trained to respond to that name, and it would have been impolitic to rename a bird named after the Emperor.

Sasuke hated politics, sometimes.

~.~

After the presents had been opened and the servants and the guests had gone to bed, a gathering was held in the library. It was tradition, in the Archipelago, anyway, that the nearest male relatives of a boy gather together to advise him upon his arrival into manhood.

Prince Sasuke's birthday was no exception, though the gathering had a rather different purpose.

"The fact is," Obito began, "That there can be no doubt that Indra chose Sasuke as my father's heir."

Madara snorted. "I've known _that_ since the boy was a few months born. Obvious, it was."

Shisui grinned. "Ah, well, we can't _all_ share your powers of recognition or your fancy eyes, your highness. Have a little pity on us poor mortals."

Madara glowered at the admiral, who grinned cheekily back at him. Obito coughed suspiciously into his hand.

King Itachi sighed heavily. "Shisui, I would thank you if you would stop teasing my uncle. We have important business to attend to."

The admiral shrugged, passing around the cups. Sasuke took his gingerly and sniffed. "What is it? Doesn't look like wine."

"Oh, it is wine," Obito said. "Rice wine, from islands far to the east. It's Father's favorite."

"Exactly so," Madara grunted. "Now go and drink it—just sips. Don't toss it all back like a fool, or you'll lose your head."

Sasuke obediently took a sip and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh!" He scraped his teeth along his tongue and shot a look at Itachi. "Why are you all making me drink this? It's horrid!"

Itachi smiled slightly, ruffling Sasuke's hair fondly. "You're old enough to sail, now, and sailors are fond of their spirits. It's better we introduce you to it, here, than let some sailor turn you into a drunkard."

The old Pirate King tipped the last into his mouth, before scowling down at his empty cup. "Not that'd be a problem if you just sent him aboard the _Garuda._ I don't allow drunkards on my ship, and I'd look after the lad, anyway."

"Which brings us back to the matter we were discussing," Itachi said calmly. "There are those in the empire who will be wary if Sasuke takes the Pirate Crown with my endorsement. They will think that power 'tis too consolidated in our family. Therefore, how shall we get Sasuke on your ship?"

"I've an idea," Obito said with a grin. "We could just kidnap him!"

Madara perked up. "Excellent plan, son! If we whisk the lad away before the dawn and sail off, no one will be able to stop us! Problem solved."

Shisui tapped his chin thoughtfully. "The plan does have merit…"

Itachi frowned. "No one is kidnapping my brother."

Obito and Shisui met gazes and rolled their eyes. It was clear they shared the opinion that their mighty king was lacking in fun.

The pirate king huffed. "Don't see why we can't. I ran off to sea all by myself—no kidnapping necessary, and it all worked out fine!"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at eachother. 'Fine' wasn't the word they would use—Father had told them of the uproar Madara's runner had left the capital in. True, the situation wasn't the same, but Sasuke had a feeling 'being kidnapped' would cause more problems than it solved.

"You know," Obito said slowly, "Tis true people may be wary of the close bond between the Uchiha King and the young Pirate-King-to-Be, but there's naught you can do about that. Sasuke has been divinely chosen. Besides, the Pirate Kings have always been Uchiha anyway. We would be foolish to let the wariness of some people lead us astray from the path our god has set before us."

After a moment, Itachi sighed, and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are right, Obito. I should have thought of that myself."

Obito grinned, shrugging. "Don't be too hard on yourself, little cousin. I _am_ a High Priest, after all, it's my job to think of those sort of things."

"Well, with that sorted," Shisui said thoughtfully, "There's only one impediment left to consider."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke is my nearest kin." Itachi explained. "The council would not be happy if I let my sole heir wander out into the blue in search of adventure."

The old king snorted. "Well, _that_ problem has an easy solution." Itachi raised an eyebrow, and Madara smirked. "You need an heir, so you and little Izumi better get to it. Work fast, and Sasuke could be sailing on the _Garuda_ before the year is out."

If Sasuke wasn't quite so mortified himself, he would have been marveling at the impressive shade of red Itachi turned. It was a rare sight indeed to see Itachi blush, and at this moment the King appeared more like a cooked lobster than a man. Sasuke, however, was currently dealing with his own horror—the memories of the extremely awkward conversation that had been forced upon him this morning returning with a vengeance.

Sasuke had tried in vain to escape, but Shisui held him down (laughing all the while) while the delicate matters of women and child-getting were explained by a stoically determined Itachi and a wildly cursing Obito.

After a few minutes, Itachi had gathered himself enough to sputter, "B-b-but that's not fair to Sasuke, I don't want to make him wake, and _th-that_'ll take a _year _at the least, if not more-"

Shisui opened his mouth to say something that would inevitably gain him a Kingly sock to the jaw, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I don't mind."

Then men all spun to look at him, and Sasuke swallowed, firming his shoulders and raising his chin. "I don't mind waiting, if it'll make things easier for everyone."

Itachi's dark eyes bored into Sasuke's matching ones, his expression unreadable. "Are you certain? I cannot promise you how soon that will be."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sure."

Itachi gazed at him for one more moment, before sighing and bowing his head. "As you wish, then."

"Well," Obito said cheerfully, "With that problem solved, shall we have some more wine and share some stories, or should we send off Itachi to get to work on our little problem right away?"

"No one will suspect me if your corpse washes up ashore overnight," Itachi replied.

~.~

It was very, very late by the time Sasuke dragged himself back to his bedroom, but he was grinning. The men had kept him up with tales of their own youths, crazy things they had done at school or upon the sea. All in all, it was a very nice birthday, but now Sasuke wanted to sleep.

He was so out of it that he tripped over the neat little package that was lying at the foot of his door.

Sasuke bit back an unmanly yelp and hopped a moment, before finally managing to bypass the pain of the stubbed toe to look at whatever was on the floor. It was wrapped in sailcloth, and a little note was pinned to it.

_Dear your Highness,_

_I meant to give this to you earlier but I didn't have time to fetch it. I had it on the blessings alter in the shrine of Indra for nine days, so the blessings should be firm and strong. I've heard blessed objects like this have special properties. I hope it will be a great help to you when you become Pirate King!_

_Your friend,  
Sakura_

Sasuke immediately ran into his room and sat on the bed, eagerly tearing into the present. When he pulled away the layer of sailcloth, it revealed a telescope, nestled in a bed of linen.

It was a little old and a little worn, for it had to have been cheap enough to be bought by an girl with an acolyte's allowance, but Sasuke's heart thought it was the best present of them all.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was having a little trouble, trying to figure out what Madara and Obito's personalities would be like if they had managed to become adults without going all wacko on us. I think I did a pretty good job, but one never knows.**

**Writing Madara as a crusty old guy sure is fun, though.**

**Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**To the one guest—Yes, you are absolutely right. There is never enough Shisui in fanfics, something which I endeavor to correct. He is absolutely the best, and should never have died. I hope his appearance in today's chapter satisfied your Shisui needs for a bit!**

**Until next chapter, everyone! Our prompt is 'Fox's Wedding' and I don't think you need to be an Itachi-level genius to figure out what's gonna happen. If it helps, there was a hint somewhere in this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Scent of Rain

_Disclaimer: As a Guest pointed out in her review of last chapter, I might have better success if I try to bribe Itachi with dango instead of chocolate cake. Sadly, I do not know how to make dango, and was hoping Itachi's love of sweets would make the chocolate cake an acceptable offering. However, the guest has a point, so I'll begin scoping out ways to get my hands on some dango soon. Not much longer now, and Naruto will be mine…_

_Chapter Ten _

_The Scent of Rain_

_(Prompt: Fox's Wedding)_

_~.~_

In January of his thirteenth year, for the first time in his life, Sasuke sailed away from the isle of Rueda upon the good ship _Garuda. _

Sadly, he was not doing it as the apprentice and heir of King Madara, but the brother of King Itachi. All the kings and lords were gathering to _La Isla Oculta_, for a grand day was approaching, the like of which only happened once a generation.

The Emperor was to be wed.

Naruto had been engaged for a long, long time—ever since shortly after Emperor Minato and his Empress perished. With such a young emperor, it was important that there be sufficient support from among his most prominent subjects. So, accordingly, Jiraiya arranged a betrothal between the infant Emperor and the daughter of Duke Hyuuga, in order to show the world without that the Empire still stood strong and united.

And now, with both the Emperor and his bride at the age where marriage was allowed, that deal was finally coming to fruition.

Sasuke was relishing the entire experience—the spray in his face, the salt on his tongue, the wind in his hair and eyes, the song of the sea in his ears, and the rhythm of the waves that pounded in his blood. The very act of being in a boat at sea seemed to sooth him, eking tenseness from his body that he never knew he had.

Every waking moment, he could be found on the deck, clinging to the railing with his head raised to the wind, watching the ever-changing color of the depths.

"There you are, boy!" An old crusty voice called, and Sasuke glanced to the side to see Garuda's captain join him at the rail. Madara's white hair was blown back by the sea wind, his tanned, leathery skin speckled with spray. The Pirate King glanced down at Sasuke, his dark eyes gleaming thoughtfully. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Sasuke whispered.

Madara grunted. "I first sailed when I was six years old, and my old man shipped me off to Tobirama's temple on _La Isla Oculta._ It was… unlike anything I had felt before. I knew I had a connection to the sea that none else I knew had, but sailing… sailing was _different_. It was another year or two before I spoke to the God, however, and I realized I was to be Pirate King."

His eyes traveled out to the horizon, growing dim with old memories. "I was friends with the emperor, just as you are, boy… perhaps it's fate, that the Chosen of Indra and the Chosen of Asura would be heart-brothers, for those gods are brothers themselves. If that's so, however, 'tis a shame we children of Indra have to be bound in heart to a slew of idiots."

He grunted again, but the corner of his mouth twitched fondly. "But Hashirama was a good friend, idiot though he was. He and my baby brother, your grandfather, were the only ones I told about my calling. And we knew that if I was to be Pirate King, I could not be the Archipelago's King as well. So for years and years I delayed my departure, in order to prepare Izuna to be King." The old man sighed. "But then my father died, and I had no choice. I was only fifteen years old, but I took my things and ran out to see in the middle of the night, going from ship to ship until I found the Garuda at last." Sasuke listened with wide eyes as Madara laughed briefly and shook his head. "It took a while ere I became the Pirate King, for the seas were in turmoil in those days. But eventually, I became King and together with Hashirama, we established peace across the waves."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The old man narrowed his eyes at the boy grumpily. "Do I have to have a reason to do something, sprat? You presume to question your elders?"

Sasuke shook his head frantically, "No, I don't mean that, I just-you seemed to have a point, or something, but I don't know what it is."

"Well maybe you'll learn if you learn some patience and let me finish my story first, boy," Madara replied dryly, and his great-nephew gulped.

"Those children of Indra's get are always attuned to the sea, but it is when we speak to the God face to face and vow our service that our fate is appointed. Normally, when a child speaks to Indra and is appointed heir, they are sent off to sea to dwell with the Pirate King, watching and learning so they will be prepared to join the crew when they turn thirteen. However, when the Chosen one is of the royal family, such as you and I, it becomes more… complicated.

"I'm sure you remember the pull of the sea from before your eyes awoke?" Madara asked, and Sasuke nodded. "Then you may have noticed that after you spoke to Indra, the pull became ten times stronger. Before your eyes awake the divinity in your blood lies dormant, and while you are pulled to the sea, you could have decades before that pull became irresistible. But when your blood awakens and the pull becomes stronger… time begins to run out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, trying to understand. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was seven years old when I met the God," Madara said, his voice grave, "And I resisted the call for eight years. In my fifteenth year, I was nearly blind from the bleeding of my Pirate's Sharingan, and all but crippled from the ache in my bones and the wasting of my flesh that my land-bound life brought. You cannot tarry for long. If you wait overmuch, you will die. It is unwise indeed to resist the call of a God."

He fixed a stern gaze on Sasuke, black tomoes spinning in the red wheel of his irises. "I know you are like me—waiting for love of your brother. While Itachi needs you, yes, it is not so dire as Izuna once needed me. You have waited for three years—take care not to wait much longer."

Before Sasuke could respond, the old pirate's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed in a glare. "What do you think you're doing, ya blithering idiot? Who told you you could stow ropes like that!" Madara spun away from the rail and stalked towards a hapless crewmember, his wild white mane bristling with every step.

Sasuke remained alone at the rail for a long while after, staring into the depths and weighing his fate in his mind.

~.~

_La Isla Oculta_ was nearly three times the size of Rueda, and Sasuke resisted the urge to gape in awe, like an unmannered child. In the center of the island was the Royal forest, and surrounding the forest was the Capital City of the Torbellino empire, the City of Hojas. Because it was the center of a vast and varied empire, the city was bright and colorful, a blended mixture of many cultures and peoples. The city also had a grand amount of temples, far more than Rueda. They had temples for the Three Great Gods and the _Padre de Todos,_ the Allfather, of course, and a small temple dedicated to the goddess Kanna (as the goddess of marriage and children, her temples were the most common. It was rare indeed to be wed in the temple of any other god). For those who wished to pray or dedicate something to any of the lesser gods, they had to visit the _Templo de los Dioses_, which was dedicated to all the gods, or have a small, private shrine.

When Sasuke looked out over Hojas, however, the sheer amount of domed temple roofs made him think that the city had a temple for every single god in the pantheon.

At one end of the island, perched atop a cliff that looked out over the sea, was the Palace of the Emperors. The sun shone off its white stone and golden roofs, glimmering like a crown set upon the island's highest point.

Sasuke had thought Rueda was grand, but the capitol of the _Archipiélago del Fuego _had nothing upon the crown jewel of the Empire.

The streets were far more crowded than they usual were, at least according to Izumi, people from all over milling about in a loud, clamouring noise. Everyone who was anyone was there to attend the Emperor's wedding—it was, after all, a once in a generation event.

And yet somehow, despite the teeming crowds filling the streets of the city, the idiot had still managed to track Sasuke down.

"There you are, jerkface!" The loud, bright voice of their divinely-appointed Emperor sang out. "It took me forever to find you!"

"And it'll feel like forever before you leave, loser," Sasuke sighed.

"You're so mean!" Naruto whined. "But I have to leave in a minute or two—don't wanna keep my princess waiting!"

His voice was light but the look in his blue eyes was anything but, and Sasuke felt his shoulders tense. "What is it?"

The Emperor placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, leaning in and whispering softly in his ear, "I want you to look after my cousin tonight, alright? Stick by Sakura's side, no matter what."

Sasuke blinked in surprise—_Sakura's here? I suppose it makes sense, being the idiot's cousin after all_—and nodded, trying to ignore the swelling in his chest at the thought of her presence.

"And most importantly," Naruto whispered, his voice growing harsh, "Watch out for an old man with one eye and a cane. Stay away from him _at all costs_."

"I promise," Sasuke replied, and Naruto stepped back, grinning. He turned to go with a nonchalant wave.

"Right! Well, I'm off. Next time you see me I'll be a married man!" And with that, he was gone through the crowds.

Sasuke could hear the faint sounds of Naruto's guards cursing to high heaven as their charge disappeared once again, but he was dealing with too much of a sense of foreboding to laugh.

There was something off, like the scent of rain on the wind that speaks of an approaching storm. Something was coming, Sasuke just knew it, as sure as he knew the sound of the gulls.

~.~

The wedding was a very long and grand affair, and therefore Sasuke paid very little attention to it. The only thing he really remembered afterward was the bride and groom—the Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, a little thing swathed in frothy lace and smooth white silk, and Emperor Naruto, cutting a noble and imposing figure in his new man's cloak, white with red embroidery like his father's, smiling as brightly as the sun at noonday.

When the wedding was done and Naruto had kissed his blushing bride (nearly causing her to faint), the party began. Sasuke, mindful of his promise, struck out to find Sakura.

It didn't take him long to find her. He followed the tall white head and booming laughter of her father, and found Sakura standing by him, fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress as she watched at the loud, bright crowd around them.

He stepped forward, intending to call out her name, but she saw him first out of the corner of her eye. She immediately turned to face him, a smile spreading across her face.

Whether it was the way the lanterns shone off her long pink hair and the smooth light green silk of her gown, or the way her smile lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle like emeralds, but Sasuke thought he had never seen a more beautiful lady in all of his life.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, guys! The writing wasn't going smoothly for a while, but it's finally coming back again. Hooray! **

**However, as if to make up for the long absence, this chapter decided it wanted to be on the longer side, so, more words for you!**

**Again, thanks to all of you who took the time to follow, fave and review—you all are inspirational! Thanks so much!**

**On a side note, the stuff Madara said about his past has me wanting to write a prequel story about young Madara fighting to gain the title of pirate king (you see, I think because he waited so long the previous pirate king died and a Usurper took the seat. Madara will have to fight his way through the ranks to gain his birthright and defeat the usurper!). It would have young Madara and Hashirama fighting to restore peace to seas in turmoil… and I need to stop thinking about this before I get distracted and start another story. But perhaps, sometime after I finish this story… would you guys be interested in something like that?**

**A quick note to those who read my other stories-the next story updated should be _The Ramen Shop_, and then hopefully _Amazement_, which is LONG overdue a new chapter. After that, the cliffhanger I left you guys at it _The Faery Cake _will be resolved... sorry about that, but these other stories are older and have been a little neglected, something I am endeavoring to change. **

**Anyway, I'm off to sleep now cause I'm really tired, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sound in the Temple

_Disclaimer: Alas, I am too tired to think up something clever, so instead I will simply go to sleep and dream of Itachi, dango, and possessing the rights to Naruto._

_Chapter Eleven_

_The Sound in the Temple_

_(Prompt: Chills)_

_~.~_

Sasuke stuck to Sakura's side like a barnacle on a ship's side, not that she seemed to mind. She would often peek glances at him out of the corner of her eyes, a pale flush tinting her cheeks and a shy smile touching her lips.

For some reason, every time Sasuke caught her doing this, his heart would beat faster as his chest swelled with pride. He decided he would talk with Itachi about it later—Itachi was much older and wiser than him and had a wife, so clearly he was far more knowledgeable in the mysterious ways of women.

Of course, His Imperial Majesty was also older and now wedded, but Sasuke would sooner go to a parrot for advice than Naruto.

Sakura was chattering happily with a young blonde lady (Sasuke thought she was probably a member of the Yamanaka clan, but he couldn't really remember), and he was standing silent sentinel at her side, broodily sipping at a glass of cider.

A sudden burst of laughter nearby made Sasuke look up, only to see his extended family descend upon him. Itachi was there with Izumi on his arm (looking ravishing as always), and Shisui and Obito had their arms slung about each other as they laughed, being the source of the noise. Obito's wife, the Lady Rin, was there, with one hand resting lightly on her expectant belly. Queen Mother Mikoto and a family friend, the Duchess Hana Inuzuka were keeping her company, talking quietly.

Sakura saw Rin (a fellow priestess of Konoha who served the Pirate Fleet), and lit up, making her excuses to her blonde friend and skipping across to talk to Sasuke's cousin-in-law. Sasuke's protective gaze followed his charge, and in that moment of distraction his cider was snatched from his hands and replaced by something else.

Sasuke blinked dumbly at the glass of wine that was now in his hand. "Where's my drink?"

"I got rid of it!" Shisui replied cheerily, sloppily patted Sasuke's head. "You're a man now, Sasuke, like the rest of us! So drink like a man!"

The Royal Admiral's face was flushed and he was grinning foolishly, obviously drunk. Sasuke stared at him, unimpressed. Before he could think of a retort, however, Itachi had swooped in and swept the wine from Sasuke's hands, before spinning and elegantly upended it over Shisui's head.

Shisui gasped in surprise, wine running in dark red rivulets down his face and dripping from his hair, while Obito laughed so hard he tripped over his own feet and fell on his rear.

"Itachiiiiii! You're so _mean!_" Shisui wailed. And, with that impassioned cry, he flung himself at the Duchess Hana to seek solace in her arms. To Sasuke's everlasting surprise, she did not attempt to punch Shisui in the gut, which Sasuke considered to be a natural response to a spontaneous embrace from Shisui (sadly, he rarely succeeded, as Shisui was uncommonly fast). The Duchess' face turned as red as her cheek markings and she frowned at Shisui, scolding him roundly, but Sasuke noted she didn't make much of an attempt to dislodge his grip.

Itachi pressed a new glass of cider into Sasuke's fingers, and the younger brother looked up to find the King smiling fondly at the picture the Duchess and his Admiral made.

"I think…" Itachi said softly, "Shisui is finally getting through to the lady. It's about time—he's waited for so long." The king smiled happily, elated for his friend. Shisui had quietly (and sometimes, not-so-quietly) pined for the eldest daughter of the Inuzuka clan since they were children, and it had pained Itachi to be united with his own true love while his best friend remained alone.

Sasuke, being a thirteen-year-old boy and less than inclined to pay attention to the romantic feelings of others, didn't really know what Itachi was speaking of. However, it did remind him of something his wished to asked his brother.

"Itachi… why did you marry Izumi?"

Itachi hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip from his own glass. "Hmm… well, technically it's because Shisui broke into my office and stole my royal seal."

Sasuke scowled. "That's not what I mean! I mean…. Shisui picked her cause you," He paused and made a face, "_liked_ her, right?"

Itachi turned to look at his brother, his face calm but dark eyes glinting curiously. "Yes," he replied softly. "More than anything. Shisui knew I would have never wed anyone but her."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "How did you _know_ that?"

Itachi's gaze sought out his wife, a smile spreading across his face as he found her, talking with the other women. His voice was warm and deep when he spoke. "Because," He said, "One day I looked at her and realized… that there can only be one moon in the sky, and Izumi was the moon that ruled my tides."

"I don't understand." Sasuke said.

Itachi glanced down at him again, eyes crinkling in humor, and he patted his brother's shoulder ruefully. "No? Well, don't worry. That realization comes to all of us when the time is right. Be patient, little brother."

Sasuke might have asked him more, or complained about being called little brother now that he was a man, but Izumi reached out a hand, beckoning her husband. Itachi responded immediately, drawn to her side as a ship is drawn to its home port, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Izumi blushed prettily in the light and Itachi gazed down at her, eyes burning, and Sasuke glanced away, suddenly embarrassed.

It was a good thing he did, however, for had he not glanced away Sasuke might not have noticed the man slowly but surely approaching their group.

It was an older man, his skin weathered and wrinkled by years of sun and wind, with bandages wrapped around half his face, obscuring an eye. He walked slowly and exuded cold dignity, the tip of his ornate cane rapping sharply against the ground.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck rose, and he dug his fingernails into his palms in order to resist the urge to send red spinning into his eyes.

_"And most importantly," Naruto whispered, his voice growing harsh, "Watch out for an old man with one eye and a cane. Stay away from him _at all costs_."_

And now that man was heading straight for them.

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth frantically, searching for a way of escape, when his eyes landed on the structure at the edge of the garden where the party was being held. His mouth curled into a smug smile and his frantic heartbeat eased a tad.

He had a plan.

Casually stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Sasuke made his way over to Sakura, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

She immediately turned to him with a smile, and he found himself smiling back at her.

"You want to go visit the _Templo De Los Trés_ now? It'll be quieter now and we can have it all to ourselves."

Sakura's eyes lit up, obviously pleased that Sasuke had remembered. Once or twice throughout their childhood Sakura had spoken wistfully of wishing to see the great Three-Part Temple where Asura, Indra and Konoha were worshiped. After all, it was where her father served and her mother had been trained.

"Yes, please!" She whispered, and Sasuke took her hand, restraining the urge to smirk in triumph. Then, silently, he led her into the milling mass of crowds and slipped her away to safety.

~.~

The temple was quiet, the only sounds being the soft padding of their feet as they traversed the stone floors. Sakura shuddered slightly in the faint chill that seems to permanently dwell in old stone structures, and Sasuke shrugged off his coat and draped it about her shoulders.

She ducked her head and Sasuke glanced off to examine the wall, both trying to hide the blushes spilling across their cheek.

After what seemed like forever (for the temple was very large and grand indeed), they came to the entrance of the inner chambers and the prayer rooms. Here Sasuke paused and unclipped his ceremonial sword from his belt, laying it in the stand by the door. Weapons were not permitted in the inner rooms, for it was taboo to spill the blood of a man or woman on holy ground.

Sakura waited patiently for him to finish, and then they slipped into the rooms together. Normally, they would not be allowed—but Sakura was an acolyte of Konoha and fast approaching the age to reach the rank of Priestess, and Sasuke was Indra's Chosen Heir. None in their right mind would deny them entry.

There were three small prayer alcoves that branched off the inner chambers' main entryway—one for each deity.

Sakura immediately darted into the deep alcove dedicated to her goddess, and Sasuke hesitated. He was supposed to stay by her side… but he would feel out of place disturbing her prayers. But, each prayer alcove was technically apart of the main room, so if he went and prayed to his own patron god, he'd still be fulfilling his promise.

He turned and slipped into Indra's alcove, kneeling down and bowing his head, missing the faint sound of a shoe scraping across stone.

Sasuke clasped his hands in front of his chest and shut his eyes, focusing deeply. He had not forgotten his talk with King Madara on the voyage here—in fact it weighed heavily on his mind.

_I know you told me not to wait long, Oh God of the Sea—but how can I leave Itachi in good conscience? He needs me! But… so does Madara. I can tell how much he wishes to take me as his apprentice. I don't know what the right choice is…_

_What should I do?_

**"You have Broken your Promise, Son of Indra." **A voice said. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, searching for the source of the sound, but found nothing.

Still, he knew that voice, as well as he knew the smell of the salt wind and the cry of the gulls upon the shore. It was the voice of Indra, Eldest Son of the All-Father, Brother of Asura, God of the Sea, and it was not happy.

Before he could even process that fact or the words that had been spoken, the silence in the temple was shattered by yet another sound—a girl's scream.

Feeling as if his heart had leapt out of his chest, Sasuke scrambled to his feet and charged out of the alcove with the speed of a raging lion. As he burst out of the alcove, his eyes (swirling with red and black and burning with rage) narrowed in a sight he wished never to see again.

Sakura's pale face and frightened eyes as she struggled in the grip of a man, kicking and biting at her assailant furiously.

Sasuke only paused for one moment, but in that moment, his world changed.

Sasuke understood what Itachi had meant.

The moon rules the tides, pushing and pulling them as she wills. Sakura was Sasuke's moon—her mere existence pushed and pulled at his soul, so that her merest sorrow or slightest joy pulled forth action and emotion from him—and he would have it no other way.

And now, her pain and fear called out to him, and he would put a stop to it.

The enemy saw Sakura's gaze fix on something behind him, and he spun around, his free hand snatching a knife from his belt.

Perhaps it would have been enough to stop an ordinary boy, but Sasuke was far from ordinary. He bore the _Sharingan_, and saw the knife. Instead of lunging for Sakura, he lunged for the hand that held the knife instead, grabbing the wrist and twisting it fiercely.

He was used to fighting men much bigger than him—he had been sparring against Naruto and Itachi and Shisui as soon as he first learned to wield a dagger. Sasuke was in his element.

The man howled in pain and the knife slipped from his grip, clattering to the floor.

The man dropped Sakura from under his arm and dived for the knife, but Sasuke lunged first. His fist curled around the hand and Sasuke attempted to leap to his feet, but his assailant's body fell on top of him.

Sakura shrieked in horror and lunged at the man, kicking him fiercely, trying to get him off Sasuke, but he didn't move for a long moment. Then, the attacker's body twitched unnaturally and rolled over, revealing Sasuke, his hands and arms smeared in blood.

When the enemy had dove to the ground in an attempt to reclaim the knife, he had dove too far, and impaled himself upon his own weapon.

Sasuke stared at the knife and the blood, as if he couldn't believe he was still alive, and that he other man was dead.

Sakura fell to her knees beside him, reaching out with trembling, nervous hands. "Are you hurt?" She whispered.

Sasuke haltingly shook his head. "Not really."

Sakura bit her lip, then flung her arms about him, heedless of the blood on his arms. "Thank you, Sasuke." She whispered. "For saving me."

He leaned his own head against hers, his eyes unable to stray from the knife in his hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but then the door flew open.

In rushed a priest, still clad in his nightgown, obviously awoken by the grand commotion they had made. The priest's eyes stared down to the floor, and then his cheeks paled in horror. His shocked gaze fixated on Sasuke, the blood in his arms, and the knife in his grip.

"You!" He gasped out, angered and frightened. "What have you _done!?_"

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**The cliff is hanging, indeed. Sorry about that.**

**Also, sorry for the late update! Things have been pretty busy lately. However, next month is NaNoWriMo and I plan to use that to get some updates out for each of my fics next month. Let's hope, anyway!**

**Originally, the whole scene with Shisui and Itachi didn't exist except as a short mention of Drunk Shisui teasing his baby cousin and Itachi coming to the rescue. But as I was writing that out, I realized it was too hilarious a prospect to not write in full detail. And then Itachi came along with his smoothness and wisdom and, as usual, generally made all men look like pathetic wastrels in comparison to his awesomeness. I'm glad I wrote it out—this chapter is a hundred times better than I originally envisioned it.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! Right now we're at a whopping _120 Followers_ for this story, which sets it as my most popular story by a large margin. I'm so glad you love this story so much!**

**We're also currently at 49 reviews, and once the fiftieth review hits I'm going to start on a companion one-shot to this story, detailing some highly humorous shenanigans mentioned back in Chapter 7. So keep an eye out for that, hopefully sometime next week!**

**(If you guys have any ideas for other such one-shots that you might like to see, feel free to leave a prompt. Be forewarned, I may not use it, but I'd love a little extra inspiration to help me continue to explore this world I'm building).**

**Thanks again for the reviews—seriously, you guys are so nice and make me blush when I read them! Thank you so much!**

**In answer to thereceiv3r's question, Sakura is currently 11 years old. She's two years younger than Sasuke in this AU. I have a fondness for juggling ages around, as it makes it feel more realistic to me. Most of my friends growing up (and even now) have been either older or younger than me by a year or more.**

**Now, I've got to get to sleep, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is going to be a doozy, as events that were hinted at in the first couple chapters are beginning to commence.**

**Please don't get too mad at me. It was necessary for the plot, I swear!**

**See you then!**


	12. Chapter 12:The Hand that Guides the Lots

_Disclaimer: This Thanksgiving, I'm thankful that Kishimoto made Naruto, and not-so-thankful that he hasn't seen fit to hand over the rights to _me _yet._ _I'm patient, however, and I'm still working on Plan B(ribe Itachi with Dango). It's merely a matter of time until I've won._

_Chapter Twelve:_

_The Hand that Guides the Lots_

(_Prompt: Gravitation)_

_~.~_

When Sasuke was very little, only four or five years old, his mother had told him, "A mistake made in honesty is still a mistake."

They had been in the kitchen, making a special dessert for Itachi's birthday, and Sasuke, while not overly fond of sweets, found the open bowl of powdered sugar too tempting a prospect for a little boy to ignore.

Sadly, it was not powdered sugar but baking soda, and the overwhelming taste of salt and bitterness had filled his mouth, causing him to hack and spit and run for a drink of water. Queen Mikoto shook her head and smiled indulgently and told him that phrase, saying that though he didn't mean to eat baking soda and was doing nothing wrong, he still ended up with the consequences he would have escaped if he had payed attention to which bowl contained the sugar.

And now, in the early morning in the autumn of his thirteenth year, Sasuke remembered again what his mother had told him as the priests of the Great Three stood in judgement over him.

He honestly had thought he wasn't breaking his promise to not leave her side, and he honestly hadn't meant to break the taboo.

But the promise hadn't been fulfilled and blood had been shed on the temple's floor, all the same.

He didn't listen to the arguments of the priests or pay attention to the stares of the high-ranking nobility attending his trial.

Sasuke stared straight ahead and pretended he couldn't feel Sakura's gaze on him.

~.~

"You know, I never imagined my wedding night would turn out like _this_." His Imperial Highness whispered to his vassal, the Uchiha King, sorrow and bitterness coloring his tone.

His Majesty, King Itachi Uchiha, felt rather like hitting his Emperor after that statement, but he knew Naruto and knew what he meant.

It was not the ending he had imagined for the festival, himself.

Naruto and Itachi stood side by side, staring down at Sasuke, bound and kneeling before the chairs of the High Priests in the supplicant's room in _El Templo de los Trés. _The summons from the priests had gone out an hour after midnight, and all the festivities had been immediately shut down as all the sufficiently-ranked attendees had gathered to watch his little brother's trial. They had now been arguing for hours, and dawn was only an hour or so away.

The night had been long, indeed.

"It's my fault." The Emperor said softly, remorse in his tone. "I asked him to watch after Sakura for me."

Itachi slowly shook his head, his gaze darting to the small, pink-headed figure standing next to Obito's wife, tears silently trailing down her cheeks. "No. Sasuke would have protected your cousin anyway. The only one to blame is whoever sent that man."

"Ah, yes. Him." The Emperor said, anger in his tone. Itachi shot a glance at his Emperor.

"Do you…"

The Emperor shrugged, cutting him off. "I do not know anything. But… there is a man, a certain member of my council. As you know, until I came of age and wed, there were certain actions I wasn't allowed to make."

Itachi understood. Understanding that children weren't known for making the wisest or most well-informed decisions, in ancient days the law had been written down that any child Emperors or Empresses needed a Regent until he or she was wed, marriage in those days being seen as the final step into adulthood. But not only did they need a Regent until their marriage, they weren't allowed to do certain things without the approval of both his regent and his council—things such as declaring war, appointing an heir, and such things… including ordering the removal of a member of the council.

"I see." The Uchiha King said. "I find it strange that such a man served under your father. The old Emperor was most discerning."

"My father didn't appoint him," Naruto replied softly, "And Uncle Jiraiya told me my father planned on removing a certain person from the council, but he died before he could."

Itachi's eyes snapped to the Emperor's face, and Naruto smiled bitterly. "As Uncle Jiraiya tells me, coincidence does not equal proof."

"Of course," The king responded softly. "At least, we can thank Sasuke for saving your cousin and thwarting his plan."

Naruto frowned, his blue gaze darting to where Danzo Shimura stood, across the room, watching the proceedings with a placid expression. "He doesn't look like a man whose plan's been thwarted—that's what bothers me."

~.~

Danzo Shimura watched the proceedings calmly.

True, the attempt to claim the young acolyte girl failed… but he could easily twist this in his favor. For instance, now that it was clear the young lady was in danger, he, as High Admiral and Minister of the Prisons, would step forward and offer his protection. Her mother, Princess Tsunade, was well known to not like him-it seemed to be common in that family; neither Emperor Hashirama or Emperor Minato had been fond of him. Emperor Hashirama had only accepted his service on recommendation from his brother Prince Tobirama, Danzo's mentor and predecessor. And, of course, Emperor Minato's reign had been too short to remove him from power. Still, he was not too worried about Princess Tsunade's dislike being an impediment to his plans.

Every fortress had its weak points—it would be a simple matter of money changing hands, and certain priests would swear they dreamt that 'The Goddess' declared it wise to put her 'favored one' under the Emperor's, and therefore, as commander of the navy, _Danzo's_ protection.

Simple indeed—as simple as it had been to bribe the priest that would draw the lots tonight to ensure the fate that Danzo had planned for the little prince with the impressive eyes.

Prison, after all, was a suitable punishment for the breaking of such a taboo, and Danzo would take good care of him there.

~.~

"It was clearly an accident," Lord Jiraiya stated hotly, "Anyone can see that Prince Sasuke did not mean to kill the intruder."

"In fact, he acted _unselfishly_ in order to save the Lady Sakura," Lady Tsunade added, "And the Gods look with favor on those who act with compassion and honor."

"Still!" The local Head Priest of Indra complained, "He broke the taboo, and spilled blood on sacred ground. That cannot go unpunished!"

"No," Said Lord Yagura, "It cannot. He broke the law, so punishment must be dealt. But it was through a noble action and not by his will. And he is young, full manhood not yet within his grasp—therefore, the severest punishments do not apply."

"I concur." Lady Tsunade said, and her gallant husband nodded.

"I, too, agree."

The Head Priest of Indra in _El Templo de los Trés_ frowned, but sighed. "Very well. Let it be as you say."

"Excellent." Lord Yagura said. "Let the bowl of lots be brought forth then, and the Gods shall decide his fate."

The priest who had charge of the Lots stepped forward and carefully wrote down the list of punishments on slips of paper: service in the temple, banishment, imprisonment, and suchlike. He deposited the slips into the bowl, carefully tucking the one written 'prison' into his sleeve, as Danzo had instructed.

~.~

Sakura didn't look at her parents or Lord Yagura or the other priests—she only stared at Sasuke, heedless of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

This was her fault.

Her mother and Lady Rin and even Sasuke's Mother had all tried to tell her that it wasn't—but Sakura knew better.

Sasuke, brave Sasuke, her hero! He had stepped in to save her… and now he was being _punished_ for doing so.

She choked on a sob and squeezed her eyes shut, not being able to look at Sasuke, who she had been condemned.

Lady Rin's hand on her shoulder squeezed comfortingly, but Sakura didn't allow Rin to draw her closer into the lady's embrace.

Sakura deserved no comfort—not while Sasuke sat alone before the seat of judgement!

She sobbed again. _Why Sasuke? Why him? _

A voice—soft and warm like earth in the spring, spoke in her ear.

"Your love is young and sweet and tender, like a gentle sprout, but with care and tending it will grow into a strong and mighty tree."

Sakura's breath stuttered—she knew that voice. She answered it silently, in her mind. _Goddess Konoha?_

"Yes, child, I am here," The goddess's voice said gently, and it seemed to be coming from Sakura's right. Carefully, she glanced that way, and almost fell to the ground when she recognized the two figures standing there.

A tall lady, swathed in a glorious gown of deep emerald cloth with hair a shade darker, with eyes and skin warm and brown as the earth. At her side stood a man in white robes, even taller, with hair as dark and wild as the waves of the sea, and familiar scarlet eyes.

_Konoha and Indra themselves!_ With this on top of all that had happened today, Sakura rather felt like fainting.

"You can speak—" Konoha said with a gentle smile. "None but us shall hear you."

Sakura choked for a second, the words in her heart welling and gathering and sticking in her throat, before she gasped out, "_Why Sasuke?_"

Konaha's expression filled with sympathy and compassion, but Indra's face was expressionless. "He did his best, but Sasuke is still young, and there was little he could do against the machinations of Danzo."

Sakura's heart skipped in surprise—she knew that name, she would hear Papa and Cousin Naruto complain about him. "He's the one who sent the nasty man."

"Indeed. The man is undevout and greedy for the gifts the Gods bestow upon the faithful." Indra said sternly. "He wishes to get his filthy hands on both you and my chosen heir."

"On _Sasuke_?" Sakura gasped. The Goddess of the Earth nodded solemnly.

"He has bribed," Indra said, voice low and threatening, like storm-clouds on the sea's horizon, "One of _my_ _own_ priests, so that when the lots are drawn Sasuke will be delivered to prison and into his hands."

Anger stirred up in Sakura then, fierce and hot. Whoever this Danzo man was, he was truly mean and nasty, sending the scary man after them and forcing Sasuke to break the taboo! She open her mouth—to say what, she didn't know; perhaps to demand Danzo's whereabouts so she could kick him in the shins.

But Sakura was distracted when there was a commotion up front on the dais, and she turned to see the priest stand up, holding a bowl filled with paper.

_Oh, the lots_. Sakura thought, and felt her heart sink don into her toes, and she clasped her hands in front of herself nervously.

Lord Yagura took the bowl and held it up to the heavens, proclaiming in a voice most solemn: "The lots are prepared; Oh Gods, let your will shine forth, and may this priest's hand gravitate towards the fate of your choice. Let your justice be done."

"Indeed, it shall be so," Indra said with a faint, satisfied smile, and Sakura glanced up at him fearfully, her insides all uncomfortably warm and squirmy and cold at the center. He sighed, softly, and lowered one large hand down to rest on top of Sakura's pink head. He smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do not fear, little one; all will be well." His smile turned into a smirk, and his scarlet eyes whirled, "Do you think that one corrupt councilman and a greedy priest can thwart the will of the Gods?"

When Sakura thought about it, it sounded rather silly, and she shook her head.

"See?" Konoha said gently, her hand reaching out to rest on Sakura's shoulder comfortingly. "All shall turn out as it ought."

Sakura bit her lip, but she nodded firmly, and returned her attention to the dais.

The priest reached his hand into the bowl, fishing around a moment with his eyes closed, and the gazes of the entire room gravitated towards him with a burning intensity.

After a moment, though none save the Gods saw, he slipped the piece in his sleeve into his palm and withdrew his hand, opening his eyes and unfurling the strip of paper.

He glanced down at it, and his eyes widened.

"_Banishment_." He read aloud, his voice clearly shocked. The room erupted into murmurs, some relieved, some shocked, and some angry.

Danzo stared at the priest with eyes as hard and sharp as steel.

Sakura glanced up to stare at Indra, only to find him gone, and he was instead standing on the Dais, whispering to Lord Yagura.

The High Priest of the Sea God stood up from his chair and raised the staff of his position high, and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Thus says the Word of the Great God Indra, Lord of the Rivers and Seas, Forefather of the Uchiha: For the breaking of the taboo and the spilling of blood upon sacred ground, Prince Sasuke Uchiha shall henceforth be banished from his home of the Island of Rueda and _El Archipiélago del Fuego_, not to set foot upon its sand until I Myself send to him a sign in the changing of the wind.

"So it is done."

And so it was.

~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! To those of you Stateside, Happy Late Thanksgiving! To the rest, I wish you a wonderful day. **

**I thiiiink this might be one of the longest chapters so far! We've finally got to the turning point in the plot. Next chapter we'll see what everyone thinks of this turn of events, and Sasuke shall set off into his nomadic lifestyle in which we first find him in the prologue. **

**I _did_ hint about this in the first couple chapters but I tried to keep it subtle, so I'm curious how many of you are surprised at this turn of events. I do feel bad for poor Sasuke and Sakura and Sasuke's family, but it's for the good of the plot, I swear. Please don't be too mad.**

**In other news, I wrote from Danzo's point of view for the first time in this chapter. Yurghghgh. Ugh. I felt like hurling while writing him. You, sir, are despicable and I hate your guts. You are also at fault for most of the bad things in this story, and, sadly, you are necessary for a later plot point, so I shall have to deal with you yet again. Drat you and your weaseling ways. **

**Now, thanks to my wonderful readers! Thank you for your faves, reviews, and follows! We're drawing near the 100 fave mark, which is most exciting.**

**Remember what I said last chapter about starting to write an in-universe one-shot when this story hits 50 reviews? Well, you blew _that_ number out of the water, and the one-shot blew itself out of proportion. It's now a three-chapter short story, of which the first chapter has already been posted. It's called _'Shisui Takes Charge'_, and it deals with certain humorous and romantical events way back in Chapter 7. Be sure to check it out, and I've already started working on Chapter 2. Shan't be long now.**

**A slight heads up—I can't promise any more chapters for the month of December, though I should dearly like to get the next chapter TCitW out before the new year. December is rather busy for me, with present-making and all, not to mention my next work deadline looming. Plus, you know, Christmas and the holidays and all that jazz. **

**On a humorous note, the incident in Sasuke's past with the baking soda is based on an experience from my own life, when I was little myself. It was during a science experiment about observation, and I was convinced the baking soda was powdered sugar. **

**I was wrong. Quite the nasty shock, I still remember it to this day. And Mom was _not_ happy about me eating unidentified experiment supplies. Luckily, I've learned my lesson. Or so I like to think, anyway. **

**One more note about your reviews—I was utterly blown away by all the lovely reviews posted since the last chapter. You guys are amazing and your reviews made my day over and over again. I can't thank you enough for enjoying my stories!**

**In answer to rd-chan hokage's review of Chapter 6—I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat! However, I'm afraid I can't tell you _quite_ yet who killed Fugaku. I'll tell you one thing, however—before the story ends, the answer to your question will be revealed.**

**And to rd-chan hokage's review of Chapter 8—Aww, thank you! And you are correct—sort of. Sasuke is indeed fulfilling his Chapter 8 promise in the prologue… but that's not the only promise he's fulfilling. However, you shall have to wait until next chapter to find out more about _that._**

**Until Next Chapter, everybody! I'm quite looking forward to it, indeed. **

**See you then! **


End file.
